On a Drunken Night
by islashlove
Summary: This is a collection of one shot's. In each chapter, at least one person will be drunk and this is the end result of that night. Each chapter will have its own warning, as well as Author notes, so please read them before the story, just to make sure that it is something you want to read. There could be slash in some of the chapters.
1. Looking for You

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta:**** Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for all your hard work.**

**Warning:**** In every chapter alcohol will be a factor and some chapters, may contain, slash, violence, and some very strange things. If you don't like any of these things, please don't read it.**

**Authors Notes:**** This is a collection of one shot's. In each chapter, at least one person will be drunk and this is the end result of that night. Each chapter will have its own warning, as well as Author notes, so please read them before the story, just to make sure that it is something you want to read.**

**I will only be updating this story as I get ideas for it, so please be patient.**

**So here is the first one.**

**Warning: ****Underage drinking.**

**Pairing: Henry and Shawn, (Father and Son)**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn over hears his mum and dad fighting the night she leaves. Shawn takes off and Henry goes looking for him.**

**On a Drunken Night:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** Looking for You.**

Henry had spent the last five hours driving around Santa Barbara looking for his fifteen year old son, Shawn. It was now two in the morning and he was starting to get very worried.

Shawn was supposed to have been staying at Gus' that night. But instead he had walked in on a fight that he and Shawn's mother were having. Thinking back over the last few years that seemed to be all Shawn had been walking in on.

But tonight was different. Tonight Shawn's mum was leaving and there were words said that shouldn't have been. Words Shawn should never have heard.

Once Henry had realised that Shawn was there, he sent Shawn to his room and as soon as Madeline had left, Henry went to check on him, only to find Shawn was gone.

He had started looking for Shawn in the usual places. He checked with his friends and with each one he talked to, the more worried he got. It seems that Shawn had managed to get his hands on some alcohol and he was drunk.

After filtering through all of Shawn's friends and getting nowhere, Henry had headed out to check the places where Shawn loved to hide. After five hours and fifteen places, Henry pulled up at the last place on his list.

Henry took his torch and headed towards the place Gus had described. The road surface gave way to the grassy edge and then Henry was on the soft sand of the beach.

After walking for about five minutes and hearing only the waves hitting on the shore and the crunching of the sand underfoot, Henry's foot kicked something. Shining his torch down, Henry saw it was an empty beer bottle. Lying next to it was another, then another, leading a trail that headed towards the nearby pier.

Henry's heart started to beat faster as he picked up his pace in his search for Shawn. The soft sand underfoot gave way to the pounding of his feet on hard wood. Now all Henry could hear were the waves crashing against the pier, his feet hitting the wood and the random clunking of the occasionally empty beer bottle that he kicks. Shining his torch around, Henry let out a sigh of relief when the light finely hits the form of his son sitting on the edge.

Stopping to catch his breath, Henry just stares at his son's back. Trying not to startle Shawn, Henry carefully moves forward, but stops short, when Shawn speaks.

"Do you and mum really not want me?"

"Shawn," Henry said worried. "Of course I want you."

"What about mum?" Shawn whispered.

Henry didn't know what to say. He knows Shawn had overheard his mum yelling that she can't take Shawn's behaviour anymore and that she was leaving. He just wasn't sure how much Shawn understood what his mother meant by what she said. Henry was pulled from his thoughts by Shawn's moving.

Looking up Henry stared in terror as Shawn pivoted between the pier's edge and the water. Lunging forward Henry just reaches Shawn as he starts to fall. Pulling him back onto the pier Henry held Shawn close.

"You should have let me go, Dad. Both of you would be better off and then mum wouldn't leave."

"It's not your fault, Shawn, and it's not hers either. It's..." Henry stops talking when he hears Shawn snoring.

Looking down at his sleeping son, Henry smiles. He then picks up the sleeping Shawn and heads back towards the beach and his pick-up. As he drove home, a small smile formed on his face at the thought of Shawn nursing a hangover in the morning. Hopefully this will put Shawn off of drinking too much in the future.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know.**

**Plus, PM me if you have a situation in which, one or two of the gang can be in.**


	2. The One He Always Goes To

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea From:**** Me and me alone.**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn turns up drunk on Gus' door step.**

**Chapter 2:**** The One He Always Goes To.**

Burton Guster grumbled as he crawled out of bed.

He tried to focus his eyes enough to be able to see the time on the clock that was sitting on his bedside table. Finely it was clear enough for him to see and he let out a groan as the flashing red numbers read two-thirty.

There would only be one person that he knew who would be at his door at this time of night. And that person would be his soon 'not to be' best friend, Shawn Spencer. But since there could be a small chance, and he meant a very small chance, that it wasn't Shawn, Gus dragged himself out of bed to answer the door.

And just as he expected, standing there was Shawn. But what he wasn't expecting was for Shawn to be drunk, but he was... really drunk.

Shawn was leaning on the door frame, eyes half open and head down. It was also evident that Shawn did not realise that the door was open, because, just as Gus went to ask him what he was doing there, Shawn raised his hand to knock again.

Since the door was already open, Shawn's knuckles didn't come in contact with anything solid. So, as his hand followed through, so did his body. Gus just had enough time to brace himself, before Shawn's body collided with his.

Stumbling back a little from the impact, Gus somehow managed to get Shawn through the door and to close it. He then carefully moved Shawn towards the couch. Gus was so glad he was born with dark skin, as he was sure that he was blushing with having Shawn so close to him.

Gus placed, or rather dropped, Shawn onto the couch and sat down beside him. They had been friends as far back as he could remember and it wasn't that long ago that Gus realised he was in love with Shawn and had been for years, although Gus would never tell Shawn the truth.

Gus didn't realise that he had been staring at Shawn until he spoke.

"What are you looking at?" Shawn asked his words slightly slurred.

Gus gave a small cough as he turned away. "You're drunk, Shawn," was all Gus could manage to say.

"I'm not, as think, as drunk you are." Shawn said his eyes were still partly closed, but Gus could still see his beautiful green eyes glowing underneath.

"Shawn, what am I going to do with you?" Gus said more to himself then to Shawn, but Shawn answered it anyway.

"Kiss me."

"Funny, Shawn. Wait...what did you say?" Gus said turning back to look at Shawn.

"I said, kiss me," Shawn answered as he sat up. But Shawn's movement made Gus fall forward a little, and they ended up with their faces just inches apart.

Gus swallowed hard; he had only dreamt about being this close to Shawn; let alone Shawn asking him to kiss him. How he longed to kiss those lips and make Shawn moan his name. But he couldn't, could he? Shawn was drunk and that would be taking advantage of Shawn and Gus couldn't do that. No matter what he wants, he couldn't ruin their friendship this way.

But as Gus pulled away, Shawn had a different idea and he wrapped his hand around the back of Gus' head and pulled him in to a kiss. At first, Gus resisted but then he gave in. As his eyes closed and he started to breathe in what he could only describe as the scent of Shawn, but Gus realised there was something missing.

At first, Gus couldn't work out what was missing, but then it hit him. Pulling away from Shawn and the kiss, Gus just stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're not drunk!" Gus exclaimed.

"Who said I was?" Shawn answered with a sly smile on his face.

"But, why did you make out you were, Shawn?"

"Because, I got tired waiting for you to make the first move and if I was wrong, I could just dismiss it as me being drunk," Shawn said ending it with a pouting face.

"Shawn..." Gus started to say something, but was cut off by Shawn pulling him back into a kiss. Gus figured he could have a go at Shawn in the morning. Right now, he just wanted to know how Shawn felt without any clothes on.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a drunken night you want told about, just PM me the details.**


	3. Partners

**Warning:**** Adult Themes**

**Idea From:**** Me and me alone.**

**Story Notes:**** This is before the show started and Henry was still in the force.**

**Chapter 3:**** Partners**

Sergeant Henry Spencer raised his glass as he once again praised the young officer beside him on a job well done.

When he was first told that he would be puppy walking this officer, he was not happy and wondered what he had done wrong. Not only was the officer a rookie, but she was the first female to work at the Santa Barbara police station. At first he was sure he would be saving her butt all the time, but instead she had proven herself over and over again and today, she had done it again. Only this time, she had saved his ass, his life, instead.

As the night wore on and the drinks kept flowing, the drunker everyone got. Henry knew that he had drunk more than anyone else, so he booked himself into a room for the night.

He was surprised, at the least, when he heard someone knocking at his door. He was even more surprised to find it was Officer Karen Trip, the woman that had saved his life, standing there. She had evidently drunk just about as much alcohol as everyone else.

Henry gave Karen the once over. Her golden hair, which was usually done up in a bun, was hanging loosely around her shoulders and so was the dress she was wearing. He also noticed that she was watching him through her half closed eyes.

He was so entranced by what he saw that he didn't see her lean in, until it was too late. Their lips meet and, still to this day, Henry doesn't know if it was the alcohol in his system, the fact that his wife had been distant since the birth of their son, or both, but tonight he didn't care.

In the morning, they will both have to deal with the consequences of what they were doing that night. But for now, neither one of them wanted to worry about that.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know.**


	4. A Dummies Night

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** Me and me alone.**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn is found in a strange place indeed.**

**Chapter 4:**** A Dummies Night**

Shawn groaned as he awoke from his deep, alcoholic, induced sleep. He groaned again as the tapping noise that had woke him up in the first place, entered his head and caused it to throbbed in time.

As he rolled over, he felt a body next to him and this sensation gave him the strength to push the tapping noise aside and try to remember what had happened the night before.

As the images entered his mind, he saw himself and Gus solving the latest case. And then, all of them going out for victory drinks and then on to the nearby night club. The tapping noise changed from a light tapping sound, to the distinctive sound of high heels on tiles.

As the images started to blur with the affects of the alcohol and the throbbing of a hangover, Shawn worked out that he left the club with someone; he just couldn't work out who that person was. Just as he reached over to find out, someone spoke and the voice made him freeze.

"Spencer! What do you think you are doing here?"

_'That's Lassie's voice,'_ Shawn thought to himself. 'Oh_, god, what did I, we, do last night?'_ his thoughts continued as he felt himself and realised, that he was naked. Shawn was brought from his thoughts when Lassiter spoke again.

"Spencer, I asked you, what are you doing here and how the hell did you get in here?"

"Didn't I come here with you?" asked Shawn confused about Lassiter questions.

"Spencer, you're not at your home or mine."

_'I'm not at home or at Lassie's. So where am I?'_ thought Shawn.

Sitting up, Shawn braced himself up against the head of the bed. He rubbed his temples to try and calm his throbbing head. After a moment, the pain had eased a little and he could hear a little better. It was now that Shawn knew that he and Lassiter weren't alone, as he could hear other people talking in the back ground.

Slowly, he slightly opens his eyes, but as soon as he saw where he was. Shawn's eyes were wide open.

"Once again, Spencer," Lassiter starts again. "What are you doing here in the window display of this shop?"

But Shawn couldn't answer Lassiter. He was too busy looking at the display dummy, lying beside him in the bed.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have drunken night idea, just PM me it.**


	5. He's Mine!

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea From: Me and me alone**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter is trying to drown out the feelings he has for Spencer. **

**Chapter 5:**** He's Mine!**

Detective Lassiter needed to numb his feelings. He needed a drink. That is what he needed, just a drink. But one drink turned into two and then, into many, as the night wore on.

Unfortunately for him, the more he drank, the more his feelings intensified, instead of disappearing. And it didn't help that the person he had feelings for had just walked through the door of the club he was in.

He tried his best not to look, not to watch, but he couldn't help it. To Lassiter, he was beautiful, graceful and the most amazing man he had ever known.

He watched Spencer closely and over the next few hours, Spencer had dance and flirted with just about everyone in the club. And as the hours went by the more Lassiter drank and the more he drank, the stronger the feeling of jealousy grew.

Finally, Lassiter couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand watching the man he loved give his attention to everyone else and not him. He got up and headed for the door but stopped short when he overheard Spencer talking to someone.

"Thanks for the offer, but I prefer to go home, alone."

"Oh, come on, Shawn. I can be anyone you want me to be. All you need to do is ask."

"I said no thank you!" Lassiter could hear that Spencer's voice was strained and then he saw the man grab Shawn's arm.

"Why you little flirt. Guess what, you are coming home with me and you're going to do whatever I tell you to do," the man snarled at Shawn. Lassiter could see the pain in Spencer's face and he could no longer hold back his anger. Before Shawn could say anything, Lassiter's hand was on the stranger's wrist, squeezing hard.

"He's mine and he's coming home with me!" Lassiter growled as he stared the man down and it didn't take long for him to back away and disappear among the crowd of dancing men.

"L, L, Lassie," Shawn stuttered as he stared at the man before him. Then his stunned look changed and a smile spread across his face. "You're my hero."

"And you're mine, so let's go home."

Shawn could see that Lassiter was drunk and although he wouldn't let anything happen between them, at least not tonight, he was still willing to let Lassie take him home. After all, it's not every day that man you love, your knight-in-shining armour, comes along and rescues you.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have drunken night idea, just PM me it.**


	6. Tables Should Hold More Weight

**Idea from:**** torchil**

**Story Notes:****Shawn and Gus are at the SBPD Christmas Party.**

**Chapter 6:**** Tables Should Hold More Weight.**

Shawn looked around the hospital room he was in. It was a typical room, the same as all the others he had been in and just like all the other times, he had a throbbing headache.

But unlike all the other times, only Henry was sitting in the room with him. His Dad was reading the paper, so he hadn't noticed that Shawn had woken up.

"Dad, what happened?" Shawn asked in a voice that was very husky.

Henry looked up at his son. Shawn could see he wasn't happy, not happy at all. Had he crashed his bike? No, that can't be it.

"Shawn!" Even Henry's voice was full of anger. "Do you remember what you did last night?"

"Not really. Why?" Shawn was now getting worried. What could he have done last night that could have his dad so pissed off with him?

"Why don't you try and remember what you did," Henry said slowly, punctuating out each and every word.

"Ok. Now, let me see. Yesterday, I went and annoyed Lassie for a while, asked Jules out again and then went to see Gus, so we could get ready for the Christmas party."

"And then what did you do?" Henry asked as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Gus and I went to the party."

"And...What did you do then, Shawn?"

"I had a few drinks and a few dances."

"And what else did you do?"

"I, I, I don't remember. It's all a big blur, Dad."

"Would you like me to fill you in on what you did and why you and Gus are both in hospital?"

"What, both of us?"

"Yes Shawn, both of you."

"Was it my fault?"

"In a way, Shawn, it was your fault. But, it was just about everyone else fault, as well."

"Now you have my attention, Dad. Do tell."

"It seems that you and Gus...sort of got carried away and started to sing and dance to the songs that were being played."

"So, what was wrong with that?"

"Nothing at first, but then you and Gus decided to do the dancing on top of the table that had the food on it. When you tried to do a back flip, the table, its contents and the two of you came crashing down."

"Oh, no," Shawn groaned as he put his head into his hands. "Is Gus ok?"

"Gus has a slight concussion from you falling on his head. You ended up with a few cuts and bruises. The reason you were both brought in, was because you were both knocked out cold."

"How embarrassing, they really need to make suretables can hold more weight**.**"

"Shawn!" Henry groaned at his son.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know. Or PM me if you have a drunken night you want to be written.**


	7. Mexico

**Warnings:**** none**

**Idea from:**** Post U Later**

**Story Notes:****Shawn and Gus has to deal with the results of a long ago drunken night in Mexico.**

**Chapter 7:**** Mexico **

Shawn and Gus were sitting in the Psych office when a very strict looking woman came barging in. She looked at Shawn, then Gus and then at a clip board in her hand. She then looked back at Shawn.

"Mr. Shawn Spencer," she said to Shawn with a 'no nonsense' voice.

"Yes," Shawn replied his curiosity rising as she turned towards Gus. She then looked again at her clip board and then continued to speak.

"Mr. Burton Guster," echoed the same strict voice.

"Yes, Mrs..." Gus replies in a polite voice which rewarded him a 'really, Gus' look from Shawn. Shrugging his shoulders, Gus turned his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"That is Ms, Ms. Drake; I am here about your wives."

This made both men sit up straight. Surely they had misheard her.

"Wives, as in married to us? I don't think so. But keep looking and I'm sure you will find the ones you are really looking for," Shawn said with a great big smile on his face, which disappeared as soon as she looked at him with her stern look.

"Mr. Spencer, I am here because yours and Mr. Guster's wives were killed in a car accident two months ago. This has left your children without any one to look after them."

"With respect, Mrs. Drake," Gus said as he tried to get over the shock of what she had just said, "but, Shawn and I aren't married."

"Were you two in Mexico about ten years ago?"

"Yes," The men said in unison.

"And can you remember what you did?"

"We were drunk most of the time, so no, I can't remember much, can you, Shawn?"

"A little, but it is all kinda blurred."

"Well, Mr. Spencer, do you remember, either of these two women." And Ms. Drake showed Shawn photos of the two women.

Shawn had a really, really close look at the photo's and though he wanted nothing more than to say he didn't recognise them, but he couldn't.

"Yes, yes,' Shawn said again as he took a deep breath, "I recognise them."

"Well, I have here their marriage certificates which have your names on them."

Gus took the certificates and looked them over. He shook his head as he handed them over to Shawn.

"They look real to me."

After Shawn had given them the once over, he nodded his agreement, but what about the kids Ms. Drake had mentioned.

"What about the children? I mean, we left just two weeks later. How can we have children with them?"

"There is a boy and a girl, both ten years old. We will need blood test done to confirm you're the fathers, but until then, you are the fathers."

"So you want us to look after two ten year olds while you prove or disapprove whether or not we are their fathers, right?" Gus asked.

"That is right."

"Ok, just checking," Gus replied stilled in shock. "When do you want to do the testing?"

"This afternoon, if that is ok with you."

"That's fine. Just, fine. We will meet you at the hospital."

"Yes, you will." And with that, Mrs. Drake left, leaving two very confused men behind.

"Damn it, Shawn, that's the last time I let you talk me into going to Mexico with you and the last time I will drink with you as well."

"But, Gus," Shawn whined.

"No buts, Shawn. I've had it up to here with drinking with you and not knowing what we've done. It's finished and that is that."

Shawn sat there sulking until an idea formed in his head, and it had to do with drinking and Mexico. A smile crept across his face. Gus looked up and knew, somehow just knew, he was going to pay the price.

By the time the idea was set in concrete, Shawn was dreaming of drinking himself silly in Mexico with Gus right by his side.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know, or if have a drunken idea just PM me it.**


	8. Shawn and Lassie Meet in a Bar

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** xxSpade's Ace**

**Story Notes:**** This is a tag to Tuesday the 17****th****, after Lassiter has signed the divorce papers.**

**Chapter 8:**** Shawn and Lassie Meet in a Bar**

Shawn was tired. No, he was exhausted after running around all day, having the shit scared out of him. Even though he told Gus he forgave him for his part in the scheme, he was still angry at him. Gus and the others had made him look bad in front of Jules and even though he didn't mind that so much, the idea of her telling Lassie that she found him hiding in a cupboard, well that was a different matter.

Even though he was tired, Shawn knew he wouldn't sleep well, with the images of Lassie laughing at him. So he decided a few drinks might help drown out the images.

He had been sitting at the bar for the last few hours, downing drink after drink. He hadn't looked around the bar. He didn't want to, as he might see someone he knew or worst still, someone he didn't want to see. But as the drink took over his eyes started to wonder. At first it was through the mirror, but when he saw someone that looked like Lassie sitting alone in a booth, he just had to turn around and have a proper look.

Even though Shawn's eyes were starting to blur from the effects of the alcohol in his system, he could see it was indeed Lassie and by the looks of things he was drowning his own sorrow in the glass he was holding. Shawn went to get up and promptly fell flat on his face. Quickly recovering, he stood up and half walked and half stumbled over to where Lassie was sitting. Not waiting for an offer to sit down, Shawn fell into the seat across from the sad looking detective.

"Why are you so glum, Lassie?" Shawn tried to say without slurring his words, but failing miserably.

"Go away, Spencer, I'm not in the mood for you tonight," Lassiter replied angrily, but just not with his usual force behind it.

"Now, Lassie dear, I have just come here, from all the way over there to see why you look so sad. Now, do you think that is a nice way to treat me?"

Lassiter just stared at Shawn as he thought about the question before him and after a good amount of time thinking, Lassiter let the answer, which was felled from his drunkenness, be known.

"Yes, yes, Spencer, I do think I have treated you right and not just now, but right from the start. You are the most arrogant, self centred, childish man I have ever met. Because of you, I lost the two women in my life and the one I was married to, just divorce me tonight. You have turned my life upside down and inside out, with no thoughts of anyone else but you. But do you know what infuriates me the most?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "Well do you?"

Shawn was shocked at Lassie's outburst and wasn't sure what to say. Lowering his eyes, Shawn started to make a move to leave.

"I'm sorry, Lassie, Umm, Detective Lassiter. I didn't mean any harm." Shawn finished standing up only to find Lassiter standing in front of him.

I asked you if you knew what infuriates me the most, so what is your answer?"

"The fact that I'm a psychic," Shawn replied.

Lassiter looked at him. He looked into Shawn's eyes and saw fear; tears and fear. At first he wasn't sure what Shawn could be scared of, but as he took a step forward, he realised it was him that Shawn was afraid of. Reaching out his hand and wiping away the tears that had escaped, Lassiter's expression softened.

"It's what you have done inside of me, Shawn."

"What is?" Shawn asked confused by the tender action of the Detective towards him.

"What infuriates me the most? It is how you have made me feel alive again. It infuriates me, how I feel about you and not being able to tell you the truth."

"And how do you feel about me, Detective Lassiter. If you can't tell me then show me."

Lassiter wasn't sure if Shawn was playing with him or not, but he decided to take the chance. Taking Shawn's face in his hands, Lassie slowly brought their faces together and slowly, very slowly pressed his lips to Shawn's. At first, there was no reaction, but after a moment Shawn started to kiss him back.

As they broke apart, Shawn opened his eyes to meet the lightest blue eyes he had ever seen. As they walked out together, Shawn wasn't too sure if they will remember what has and what most likely will happen tonight, he just prayed that neither of them regrets it in the morning.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know, or if you have a drunken idea just PM me it.**


	9. Confessions from a Hospital Bed

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Post U Later**

**Story Notes:**** This one isn't quite a drunken night, as Shawn isn't drunk, but the effects of pain medication, especially the type you get in hospital, are, just about the same.**

**Chapter 9:**** Confessions from a Hospital Bed.**

Lassiter sat quietly beside Spencer's hospital bed. He had just popped in to see how the man was doing; after all, Spencer is like one of his men. The fake psychic was sleeping and Henry, his father, needed to duck away for a few hours and asked Lassiter to stay with Shawn until Guster showed up. Not wanting to upset the older Spencer, Lassiter agreed and that had been about an hour ago.

He let his mind wander back to when he first met Spencer and the events that followed and wondered when he started thinking of Spencer as one of his men. When did he just become a normal part of his life, instead of a pain in the butt? The answer was simple, he couldn't answer it. It happened so slowly, no one noticed.

Lassiter looked up as Spencer let out a moan. At first he thought Spencer was wakening up, but he soon realised that Spencer must have been dreaming in his sleep. And what a dream it must have been, with the way he was moaning.

After another half hour Shawn did wake up. But he was so out of it on the pain meds they had him on he thought Lassiter was his father.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Umm, Spencer, I'm not your Dad," Lassiter answered. But it was missed by Shawn and he continued.

"Dad, do you think Lassie will like me better if I tell him the truth about me?"

"The truth," Lassiter repeated his curiosity rising, "the truth, the truth about what, Spencer?" Lassiter knew he shouldn't take advantage of Spencer's condition, but it might be the only time he could find out the truth.

'_But then, why would Spencer care, if he would like him more if he knew the truth'_ Lassiter thought to himself.

"About me not being a real psychic. Do you think he will like me more if I told him how I really solve the crimes?"

Lassiter's curiosity got the better of him and he just had to ask. "Why do you care if he likes you more if he knows the truth, Shawn?"

"Because I love him, Dad and if I can at least get him to like me, it will be a lot better than him hating me," Shawn answered with tears in his eyes.

Shawn's words stunned Lassiter, 'Spencer likes, no LOVES, me.' he thought to himself. 'Oh, my, God, Spencer was in love with me.' Lassiter was sure his heart had stopped. Just then he heard a noise behind him.

Turning around he found Guster and a nurse walking in, but once they saw Shawn crying, the nurse rushed to Shawn side and Gus to Lassiter grabbing his arm.

"If you did something to upset him, Detective, I'll..." Gus snarled.

"I did nothing to him, he just woke up," Lassiter snapped back pulling his arm free and then walked out of the room.

Leaning up against the wall just outside the door, Lassiter thought about what Spencer had said and how he felt about it. After a few minutes, he walked out of the hospital. He needed to think; after all, he just realised he was in love with Shawn, too.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know, or if you have a drunken idea, jut PM me it.**


	10. When is Gus, Not Gus?

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**torchil

**Story Notes:**While Shawn is drunk, he confesses to Gus that he has a secret crush on Lassie. Only problem is, it is Lassie he is talking to.

**Chapter 10:**** When is Gus, Not Gus?**

Shawn and Gus had been at the bar ever since they were allowed to leave the station that afternoon. It had been a tough case and they both needed to unwind. They were in the best half of two hours of downing pineapple shots when Gus decided that he needed to go the toilet.

Not wanting to disturb Shawn, Gus just head over to the bathroom without telling him. He was so sure he would be back before Shawn even noticed. Shawn on the other hand, had decided to open up his heart to Gus.

"Gus, my best friend, I want to tell you something."

"What?" a mumbled reply came.

"I said I want to make a confession to you."

Lassiter looked at the fake psychic beside him. It was evident that he was drunk, but if there was a chance, just the slightest Spencer was going to confess that he wasn't a real psychic, Lassiter couldn't let the chance go by, could he.

"Go on." Lassiter said trying to encourage the truth out of Shawn.

"I like Lassie."

"WHAT!"

"I said I like Lassie."

"As in LIKE, like?"

"Yes, I might even say I love him."

"Oh, my god, you're really screwed up in the head, Spencer." and with that Lassiter walked away.

Just after he left Gus returned.

"You miss me, Shawn?"

"I thought you were my friend, Gus. I already know I'm screwed up in the head, but I never thought I would ever hear you say it." With that Shawn stormed out of the bar to see if he could get a cab home.

Gus just stood there confused. What had just happened, he has no idea, but knowing Shawn, it was just the drink and in the morning it would be all forgotten. He took the swallow of his drink and decided it was time for him to get home too.

Sitting in a corner watching them leave was a very confused Detective. After he said what he said to Spencer, his heart started to ache and he didn't know why saying those words to Spencer would affect him like this.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know, or if you have drunken idea, just PM me it.**


	11. Best Christmas Present Ever

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:** **Post U Later**

**Story Notes: Shawn & Gus wake up on the chief's couch...together!**

**Chapter 11**:** Best Christmas Present Ever.**

Gus went to shift the position he was sleeping in, only to find a pair of arms wrapped firmly around his waist. Letting out a groan, he nudged his sleeping partner, only to realise his hand had just brushed against bare skin, covered in hair.

Gus opened his eyes and quickly closed them again, as the bright daylight caused his head to throb and his eyes to burn. As he lay there trying to ease his head, Gus tried to remember what had happened the night before.

As his mind drifted back to hours earlier, he could feel his bed partner moving, pulling him closer and Gus let himself snuggle into the warmth that the body was giving him.

His mind wandered back to him and Shawn getting ready for the station's Christmas party. He knew he shouldn't watch Shawn the way he was, but man, did Shawn look great in those jeans. And it didn't help when Shawn had turned to him and asked if his ass looked tight in them.

He was just about to answer when Shawn continued to ask if he thinks Juliet will like what he is wearing. Gus quickly turned away, so Shawn wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes.

Anyway, they had made it to the party and as Gus watched Shawn flirt with Juliet, his heart grew heavy. Gus didn't normally turn to alcohol to deal with his problems. But this night, he couldn't run from it. Everywhere he looked there was Shawn with Juliet and then there were the drinks.

Each drink was supposed to deaden the feelings he had for Shawn, but instead it intensified them. Each drink also weakened his will to resists Shawn and strengthened his desire to be with his friend, in a way, which was way more than friends.

So, as the party slowed down, he finely got Shawn on his own and under the mistletoe. Gus could no longer hold back. He kissed Shawn with all the love and desperation that was in him and to his surprise, Shawn kissed him back.

Before he knew it they were somewhere undressing each other wanting to be close, to feel the other's bare skin against their own. For Gus, it was all he ever wanted and now he was happy.

Smiling at the memories, the only thing that still weighed on Gus' mind was, where did he and Shawn end up? Just as he was about to remember a voice caused both men to jump awake.

"What in the hell…Mr. Spencer, Mr Guster what are you two doing in my office?"

In his startled state, Shawn had let go of Gus, who had promptly fallen onto the floor. Looking up, Gus saw that they were in the Chief's office and to be precise, on her couch.

Seeing that the two men were naked, the chief quickly turned away. "Get dressed and get out of this station," she said before closing the door behind her.

Gus looked up at Shawn, who was smiling down at him.

"Do you think we upset her?"

"Shawn! Of course we up set her. We are naked, on her couch, in her office."

"Actually, I'm naked on her couch; you're naked on her floor."

"Shawn!"

"Want to take this back to my place, or to yours?"

"I thought you would have wanted to get out there to Juliet."

"Gus, I've been flirting with Jules to get you jealous enough to make a move. So Gus, your place or mine?"

"Yours, it's closer."

They quickly dressed and just as Shawn was about to walk out the door, Gus pulled him back in.

"Gus?"

"What about Juliet? Her heart will be broken."

"Jules has been helping me. So, am I a good enough Christmas present?"

"You're the best Christmas present I have ever received and, Shawn, you're not a present that I'm going to give away."

With that they kissed again.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a drunken night idea, just PM me it.**


	12. What a Party!

**Warning: Hints of slash thoughts, which means a man thinking about another man. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: Post U Later**

**Story Notes: Party night at the station and everyone wakes up in a strange places.**

**Chapter 12: What a Party! **

Lassiter let out a small groan. His head was throbbing and he felt sick to his stomach. Not wanting to open his eyes and knowing full well that the result would be his head hurting even worse than it was right now, he reached out a hand to see if he could tell where he was.

He moved sightly so he could reach out and felt something touching his head. Reaching up to find out what it was, he was very surprised to find out it was a hand and the fingers were tangled in his hair.

Panic started to rise in him as he thought about where he could be. Taking in the position he was lying in and the fact that a hand was touching his head from above. Lassiter conclude that he had been in an accident.

Opening his eyes in a fit of panic, he ignored the pain that was now assaulting his head. Looking around, he slowly calmed down as he realised that, for some reason, he was under a desk. After untangling himself from the hand, Lassiter crawled out, stood up and had a look around at where he was.

As soon as he realised that he was at the station, his mind quick caught up and he remembered that last night was the station annual Christmas party. Looking down at his own desk, the one he was under, he was surprised to see that the hand belonged to no other than Shawn Spencer.

As he stood there looking at the sleeping man that was somehow lying on his desk without disturbing anything, Lassiter couldn't help but think how innocent Spencer actually looked. A small smile crept onto his face as the feelings he had for the younger man slowly made their way into his heart.

He knew right from the first moment Spencer was going to change his life, he just didn't realise how much until he realised that he had fallen head over heels in love for the man. Frowning, Lassiter tried his best to push the feelings back down as he looked around the bullpen.

He could see a few other officers either at their own desks or curled up on the floor. He could also see Chief Vick from where he stood. She was at Henry Spencer's desk sleeping in his chair. Her head was tilted back, with her mouth slightly opened. Lassiter couldn't help but rub his own back, when it gave a slight twinge in sympathy at the angle Chief Vick's body was twisted in the chair.

Looking back down at Spencer, Lassiter was surprise to see him looking back up at him. Fighting back a smile, Lassiter held out a hand to help him up.

"Man, what hit me?" Shawn asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The alcohol, I think, Lassiter said as he eyed Spencer off. Even though he looked tired, Spencer didn't look as if he had a hangover. "I can see the Chief, but no one else. Can you?"

Shawn looked around and after a minute he walked towards his dad's desk. Both Lassiter and Shawn stood there staring down at the floor, for there, at Chief Vick's feet, was Henry Spencer. Somehow Henry had stacked some files to make himself a pillow and he and Chief Vick were lightly snoring in sync with each other. Shawn shook his head and turned to Lassie.

"Man, dad's going to be mad when he wakes up."

"Why's that?"

"Because, he's going to have a pain in the neck, which means he is going to BE a pain in the neck. I suppose we better go and find the others."

"Yeah, we better."

They were just heading out of the bullpen when Shawn saw someone in the conference room through the slightly ajar door. Opening the door even more, Shawn smiled when he saw it was McNab. Lassiter joined Shawn in the room and he couldn't help wondering, how in the world McNab fit on the table and where did he get the blanket from?

Letting out a small laugh, Lassiter shook his head. When he turned back around, he found Shawn smiling at him. For some reason, Shawn's eyes also looked like they were shining.

"What?" Lassiter barked as he felt the butterflies stir in his stomach as he stared at the smiling lips.

"You should laugh a bit more, Lassie. It really suits you." And with that Shawn turned and headed out the door.

Lassiter caught up with him just as Shawn turned the corner that headed down to the cells. But both men stopped short when they saw where O'Hara was. Somehow, O'Hara had managed to wrap herself around a potted plant. Her head rested on a branch cushioned by a few leaves. Then the rest of her body snaked around the rest of the plant until she was sitting in the top of the planter. O'Hara's arms were also tightly wrapped around the plant which was how she keeps herself in place. Then O'Hara's legs continued to wrap around the pot itself until her feet were lying on the ground.

Neither man could work out how in the world she had managed to put herself into that position, or how she was going to get herself out of it. Shawn let out a small giggle. He was amazed at some of the things people do when they are drunk and with that thought in his head he gave the Head Detective a quick glance.

Realising that his best friend was still missing Shawn and Lassiter continued their search for him. As they headed down the halls they checked each room. Finally, the last place to check was the cells. One by one was checked and one by one they were all eliminated. They were either empty or already had an occupant.

Shawn was just thinking that Gus had somehow managed to get himself home when he heard Lassiter calling his name. As he rounded the corner, he saw Gus in one of the cells. Not only was he in a cell, Gus also had no shoes on, no belt and the door was locked.

Shawn couldn't hold back the laugh that came and he ended up laughing even harder when Gus jumped awake from the noise and ended falling off the bed and onto the floor. Even Lassiter let out a small laugh and ended up flinching from the pain in his head.

They let Gus out of the cell, found his shoes behind a door and his belt hanging off a light fitting. By the time they got back to the bullpen, everyone else had woken up and were up and walking around in a daze. Shawn quickly jumped up onto the nearest desk, which happened to be his dad's and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"That was the best Christmas party ever."

Jumping back down, he walked over to Lassie and whispered in his ear. "Especially the kisses you gave me under the mistletoe." And with that and with Gus in tow, Shawn took off towards the front door of the station.

Lassiter just stood there, mouth open, trying to remember just what the hell, did he do last night and if that was Spencer's way of saying he was interested in him too? Lassiter figured out that he will just have to wait until later to find out the answers to his questions. He couldn't help but smile to himself at the possibility.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a drunken night idea, just PM me it.**


	13. The Places I've Woken Up

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: Post U Later**

**Story Notes: When people drink, they sometimes wake up in some of the strangest places. Head Detective Lassiter is the same as everybody else.**

**Chapter 13: The Places I've Woken Up**

Head Detective Carlton Lassiter let out a low groan as he slowly awoken from a night of heavy drinking. He didn't need to go to work today, so he spent the night drowning his miserable life down at the local pub.

Even without opening his eyes, Lassiter knew he wasn't in his own bed. He knew this because of three reasons. The first was that someone else was in the bed with him. It wasn't that he hadn't had other people share his bed. It was just that, once they knew he was a cop, or found the gun he had under the pillow, they never stayed and that was his second reason, there was no gun. The third was that the bed he was in was a lot softer than his own and a lot more comfortable. This was another reason why he didn't want to wake up; he would have to leave the bed.

Knowing full well he had to, Lassiter slowly opened his eyes and looked around. It wasn't very easy to do, as his bed partner was wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Lassiter just couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face as he realised where he was, or rather, whose bed he was in.

Lassiter had woken up in some strange places before, but this was the most…interesting of them all. The bedroom walls, starting at the floor, were a very pale blue that, as it climb the wall, darkened into black that swallowed the entire ceiling.

And even though the sun was starting to shine through the curtains, he could see those glow-in-the-dark stars that had been placed on the ceiling to form a night sky. Smiling to himself, Lassiter let the effects of the room calm him even more.

In fact, he didn't even feel this calm when he did wake up under the real stars one time. But then, that could have been something to do with the fact that he was on a ledge, which was on the side of a mountain, and still to this day, Lassiter doesn't have any idea how he got there. As he laid there Lassiter's thoughts wandered to a few other strange, if not…unusual, places he had woken up in.

There was the time when he found himself in a water fountain; again, he can't work out how the cold water didn't wake him. And then, there was the time he was found by the rangers in a cave with a sleeping black bear. Giggling to himself, he even remembered waking up in the chandelier at his in-laws place. Poor Victoria, her father took strips off her that day for marrying so beneath her.

And then there was the time he woke up in the arms of a man.

He was the kindest and gentlest man Lassiter had ever known. He had shown Lassiter the true meaning of love. Only problem was, it was his mother who had found them and after she had given him some choice words, Lassiter never saw him again.

The person next to him stirred bringing Lassiter out of his thoughts. Looking down at the sleeping man next to him, Lassiter realised that this was the same feeling he had with Bill. Was there a chance that he could finally feel at peace with this man? A man that has been under his skin since the day they first meet.

Lassiter watched as his sleeping company, slowly opened his eye and as blue eyes met green, a beautiful smile followed.

"Good morning, Spencer."

"Good morning, Lassie. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thank you, and…" Lassiter started to say, before he broke eye contact and looked away at the wall.

"And…what, Lassie?" Shawn responded as concern crossed his face.

"And could you tell me…what happened last night."

Lassiter watched as the concern disappeared from Shawn's face and was replaced by a great smile.

"Sure I can, but over coffee, if that's ok with you."

"Coffee…I would love some coffee, Spencer."

"Good, but one thing first," Shawn said.

As Lassiter turned to ask what, Shawn planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Shawn pulled back, thinking he might have gone too far, only to be pulled back into a deeper kiss. When they pulled apart Shawn whispered to Lassie.

"I think we need to talk about a lot more than what you did last night."

"Maybe a bit later, Spencer," Lassiter said as he pulled Shawn back in for another kiss.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a drunken night idea, just PM me it.**


	14. A Drunken Halloween

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: post U Later**

**Story Notes: It's Halloween and the gang is partying. But when they wake up, there is a lot of explaining to do.**

**Chapter 14: A Drunken Halloween.**

Shawn Spencer sat at his desk waiting for his guests to arrive. Halloween was one of his favourite holidays of the year and he was throwing a fancy dress party for the gang. Shawn had decided to go dressed as SpongeBob Square Pants' house which, ironically, was a pineapple.

He had a table full of food down one side and he had decorated the office out with witches on brooms and other Halloween stuff, which included Jack O' Lanterns made from Pineapples. After all, he couldn't leave his pineapples out of the fun. He also had a non-alcoholic, tropical punch for them all to drink.

The first to arrive was Gus and his costume had left Shawn rolling around the floor in laughter. If Shawn hadn't had his special ability he wouldn't have guessed it was Gus, for standing there in front of him was a drag queen.

Gus frowned at Shawn. He couldn't understand what was wrong with his costume. It had taken him half an hour to get into the white ball gown and then he had to add the time he put in putting on the high heels and long blonde wig and all the reaction he getting from Shawn was a fit of laughter.

Gus walked over to his desk and removed one of the Jacks O' Lanterns, which was sitting on top of his computer. Just as he sat down, Juliet walked in and Gus was on his feet in a flash. Juliet had come dressed as a beach babe.

All Juliet was wearing was a very small pink bikini, matching flip-flops and was carrying a very large beach ball. Before Shawn could say anything, Gus had already walked Juliet over to the table with the food.

Gus looked over his shoulder and when he was sure Shawn wasn't watching, he poured some vodka into the punch. After giving Juliet some, Gus walked back to his desk to answer his cell phone. Juliet took this chance herself, to add her own little fun to the punch and when she turned around, Juliet got a big surprise.

Standing in the doorway was Mr. Henry Spencer dressed as a pirate with a parrot on the shoulder and an eye patch included. But it was who was standing next to Henry, which had everyone's attention. It was Mickey Mouse.

Shawn walked up to greet them and 'Mickey' took hold of his head only to reveal Chief Vick inside the costume. After talking to Shawn, the new guests made their way in and started talking to Gus and Juliet.

Henry excused himself to get something to eat and while he was at the table, yep, you guessed it, more fun was added to the punch and trust me when I tell you, Chief Vick wasn't left out of adding to the fun either.

By the time Lassiter had join the group, they were all well on their way to getting plastered. He stood in the doorway watching them. He saw Shawn standing in the corner and decided to join the host. But Lassiter decided to take a gift with him.

Lassiter walked over to the punch and poured himself a drink, but before getting Shawn one, he stirred in some Irish Whisky. Taking the two cups over, he held out one to Shawn who looked up at him. Lassiter could see that for some reason, Shawn wasn't enjoying himself. But the smile that come to Shawn's lips when he saw what Lassiter was wearing made Lassiter feel the effort worthwhile.

Shawn couldn't believe what he was seeing. There stood the man he called Lassie, dressed as Lassie, the dog. Shawn couldn't help but think how cute Lassie looked and without a word, Shawn took the offered drink. After another two hours and plenty of punch later, the party was in full swing.

Henry was dancing with Karen; Gus with Juliet and Shawn with Lassie. Everything seem perfect, that was, until Shawn felt Lassiter's lips on his. Closing his eyes, Shawn deepened the kiss and felt a rush inside his head.

Then Shawn suddenly realised the rush wasn't inside his head, in fact a cold rushing wind was going across his entire body. When the air stopped rushing around him and it felt like the ground had stopped moving, Shawn dared to open his eyes. The face he saw was that of Officer McNab, who was at that moment calling to someone to get a blanket.

Sitting up, Shawn put his hand to his head to try to stop it from spinning. Looking around, Shawn saw that for some reason, he was in a roller-coaster and beside him was puppy dog Lassie, who was still asleep. Still in a state of confusion, Shawn then turned, only to find his dad and Chief Vick in the car just behind him and behind them was Gus and Juliet.

Shawn turned around to face McNab when he felt a blanket being put over him. The confusion he had must have reflected in his eyes, because McNab explained that Shawn was naked. Looking under the blanket, Shawn found out that he was indeed naked, except for a pineapple, Jack O' Lantern on his lap.

A few moments passed as Shawn stood on the platform of the roller-coaster ride and watched as the rest were woken up. Apparently, for some odd reason, they all had managed to sneak into the nearby fair grounds, and had gotten the roller-coaster going. Because they were all on the ride, there was no one to stop it and it had been going non-stop since they had climb on board.

Only a few things worried Shawn. One, how the hell did they all get drunk? He didn't have any alcohol at the party. Two, did Lassie really kiss him and if he did, would Lassie admit to it? And three, why the hell was he naked?

All Shawn really knew, was that it must have been one hell of a party. Especially if a pirate, a beach babe, Mickey Mouse, a drag queen and Lassie the dog were going to follow him onto a roller-coaster in the middle of the night, while, for some strange reason, he was naked and holding a Jack O' Lantern made out of a pineapple.

But whatever the reasons were, his main focus right now, was the kiss that Lassie had given him.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN ^_^**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. Let me know and if you have a drunken night idea.**


	15. Drunken Girl Talk

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: EvE79**

**Story Notes: Shawn over hears a very drunk Juliet and Chief Vick talking at a bar and he is not happy with what he hears.**

**Chapter 15: Drunken Girl Talk**

Shawn Spencer needed a drink; no, he needed to get drunk. Looking around the bar he had walked into, he could see how full it was.

'_Good,_' he thought to himself. _'It will make it harder for him to find me in this crowd'_, and with that Shawn made his way to the bar to get the drink he desperately needed.

After getting his drink, or two, Shawn made his way over to a seat he saw was now empty. He had just gotten seated when a very familiar voice entered his ears, followed by another voice that was just as familiar as the first.

Shawn let out a painful groan as he realised that he was just a few seats away from Juliet and Chief Vick. He gave the two women a quick once over and it became quite clear that both woman are very drunk. Shawn gave a little sigh of relief, before giving a giggle as he saw Juliet slip off her seat.

Shawn was just about to move before one of them noticed him, when he overheard Chief Vick ask Juliet, which man at the station does she like the best? Thinking this information just might be handy, Shawn sat back down. His attention was now fully on the two women.

"Well, O'Hara, who do you like?"

"No, I can't, Chief," Juliet said as she turned red as a beetroot.

"Yes you can. Look, I'll tell you who I would love to be with and then you have to tell me."

"But, but, you're married."

"So…doesn't mean I can't dream, does it?"

"I guess not? So, who is it?"

"It's…"

"Damn," Shawn cursed under his breath as the Chief leant in and whispered the man's name into Juliet's ear, so he couldn't hear.

Shawn made a quick dash for a seat that had just become vacant, right next to his work colleagues, before someone else sat in it. Turning slightly away in hopes neither woman would recognise him, Shawn listened in, in hopes the Chief would say the name again.

"Really, O'Hara, we both like him," Chief Vick said in a loud voice.

"So tell me, what would you like Lassiter to do to you?"

"Oh god, there is so many things, Chief. I would love him to run those rough hands all over my bare skin for starters."

"Oh yes," Chief Vick moaned, closing her eyes, "and even though he seems rough, I'm sure he would be a gentle lover."

Both women let out a soft sigh at the thought of being Lassiter's lover.

"Yes, I'm sure he would be. But I have a feeling he's already taken," Juliet said with a sigh.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. He just seems…a lot more happy, of late."

"Really! Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"None! I have asked if he is seeing someone, but he just keeps telling me that his personal business is just that, personal."

"He's seeing someone alright. Well, speak of the Devil."

Juliet looked in the direction the Chief was looking to see Lassiter standing in the middle of the room, evidently looking for someone. Shawn carefully watched Lassiter through the mirror as he walked over to the women.

"So, Detective Lassiter, are you looking for anyone specific?" Chief Vick asked.

"Yes, have you…"

Lassiter's words were cut short as O'Hara kissed him and Chief Vick started to run her hands over his shoulders. Lassiter pushed O'Hara away and gave Chief Vick an angry look. He then looked around for the person he was here for in the first place.

"They like you, Lassie," Shawn said his voice thick with sadness.

"So I see," Lassiter said as he tried to keep the women away from him, "and drunk."

"Maybe you should date Jules. At least you wouldn't have to hide your relationship with her."

Lassiter could hear the bitterness behind Shawn's words. It was the reason he was here, because they had fought again about the fact that Lassiter didn't want to come out of the closet yet.

"Now that would be a good idea, Carlton," Juliet said as she grabbed him in the lower region.

"But I want him!" Chief Vick said stamping her foot on the ground in a pout.

"Sorry, ladies," Lassiter said as he moved away from them, to be closer to Shawn. "I'm already taken."

"By who, Detective?" Chief Vick asked.

"Spencer, and I am sorry, Shawn," Lassiter said as he turned Shawn towards him. "I've been a fool for not wanting everyone to know about us. I don't want to lose you. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't want to hide our love anymore, Carlton."

"And we won't." and with that Lassie gave Shawn a kiss.

When they are finished, Shawn looked over to the Chief and O'Hara. Both women stood there with their mouths open.

"I think we need to get these two home,"

"You're right, Shawn, you take O'Hara, as I don't think I will be able to keep her off me and I'll take the Chief home."

"And we meet back at your place?"

"You better be there," Lassiter said, then kissed Shawn again before leading Chief Vick through the crowd.

"Where are they going?"

"Home, Juliet, and that is where you are heading too."

"Ok, Shawn…Shawn, do you think I'll have a chance with Lassiter?"

"Not while he's my boyfriend you won't." And with that Shawn took Juliet home.

The next day at the station…

Detective O'Hara, my office, now," Chief Vick said as she walked past.

Juliet followed, closing the door behind her once both women were inside.

"You wanted something, Chief?"

"Yes, do you know how I got home last night?"

"I think Lassiter took you home, why?"

"I thought so. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"A little…I think I groped him. I think that's why he won't look at me. Plus, I think, he…"

"He kissed Shawn Spencer, was that what you were going to say."

"Yes,"

"Good,"

"Good?"

"Yes, it means I'm not going mad."

"Oh, Yes, Chief. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, the next time we go out, let's not get so drunk."

"Yes, Chief," and with that Juliet went back to her desk.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a drunken night idea, just PM me it.**


	16. Drunken Wishes

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: EvE79**

**Story Notes: Lassiter finds Shawn drunk at a bar and takes him home before he gets himself hurt. Shawn makes a few wishes that come true.**

**Chapter 16: Drunken Wishes.**

Lassiter grumbled to himself as he climbed out of his car, wrapping his coat around him. It was a miserable cold night and the fact that it was raining, didn't help; nor did his bad mood. Spencer was missing and everyone was out looking for him.

Apparently he had received some bad news and had taken off. Lassiter just couldn't understand why he had to help look for the overgrown child. As he opened the door of the bar, he was hit with the smell of stale beer and sweat. A quick look around, which included the toilets, showed no sign of Spencer. But, just as Lassiter was about to head out the door, Spencer's slurred voice came to him from a group of men.

Moving to get a better look, Lassiter was horrified to find Spencer had been beaten, he also guessed that the man or rather men that were holding him up were his attackers.

"So, Mr. Psychic, what was that you were saying?"

"Nothing… please…stop!" Shawn gasped out. He tried to look at the men who were beating on him, but he failed miserably.

Just as one of the men raised his fist to hit Shawn again, Shawn closed his eyes and he thought to himself, _'God, I wish a Knight in Shining Armour would come to my rescue'_.

He sat there, waiting, but the blow never came. Carefully, Shawn opened his eyes, only to find a Knight in Shining Armour standing over him. Shawn stared in awe as the Knight seemed to glow and then he heard his name being called. As he tried to focus on whoever was calling him, the Knight disappeared, replaced by Lassie.

"You came to rescue me?"

"Yes, Spencer, I rescued you, now what?"

"I wish you to take me home," Shawn said in a dreamy sort of way.

"Then home, it is." Lassiter sighed as he helped Shawn up.

The two men straggled out of the bar and over to Lassiter's car. But Shawn, in his drunken state, didn't see a car, he saw a white horse. Climbing in, Lassiter drove Shawn to Shawn's place.

When they arrived, Lassiter helped Shawn out of the car and into his apartment. After Lassiter had placed Shawn on his couch, he had a look around. This was the first time he had been in Shawn's place and he was surprised to see it was just about empty. Lassiter checked each room, until he finally found the bedroom. Returning to the lounge Lassiter helped Shawn up and walked him to the bedroom.

"I wish you would stay the night!" Shawn said as he leaned heavily on Lassiter.

"Maybe, Spencer," Lassiter replied, planning that once the fake psychic falls to sleep he would sneak away.

Lassiter helped Shawn clean up a little and then put him to bed. He was a little shocked when Shawn kissed him on the lips and even more shocked when he realised that he was kissing back. Lying down beside Shawn, Lassiter watched as the annoying younger man snuggled deeper into his side.

After Shawn had fallen asleep Lassiter slipped away. He needed to think, but he also knew it would be a mistake to be here in the morning, especially with Spencer being so drunk.

The next morning Shawn walked into the bullpen and while dismissing everyone's concern about the way he looked and walked up to Lassiter and without a word dragged him into an empty room.

"You weren't there when I woke up!"

"Spencer…"

"Don't!" Shawn said as he placed one finger over Lassiter's lips. "Just answer me this. You found and rescued me?"

"Yes."

"And you took me home and stayed with me until I fell asleep?"

"Yes."

"I wished you had stayed." Lassiter could see tears in Shawn eyes.

"Why, I'm…"

"You're my Knight in Shining Armour, Lassie, and I love you. But I know you don't love me. I just wish you did."

"Don't you know, Spencer, that sometimes your wishes do come true?" And with that Lassiter pulled Shawn into a kiss. He could tell by the taste of Shawn that he most likely was still a little drunk. But he didn't care. Spencer said he loved him and that's all that counts.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a drunken night idea, just PM me it.**


	17. A Drunken Decision

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: EvE79**

**Story Notes: Shawn is walking home from a fancy dress party and along the way he has a little bit of fun.**

**Chapter 17: A Drunken Decision**

Shawn waved good bye to his friends. The fancy dress party was good, really good, and he had had a lot to drink. Because of this fact, and the fact that his bike was in the shop, Shawn decided to walk home.

The air was lovely and crisp, as it was the start of autumn. Shawn had always loved this time of year, why he didn't know. All he knew was that it had a calming effect on him. The cool air sobered him up a little, but not enough to ward off the mischief that was forming in his head.

He had gone to the party dressed as police officer and for some reason he felt he needed to explore where this could take him. Before he knew it though, he was standing outside a door. Not his door, but the door he wanted to be at. Knocking, he stood as straight as he could, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

The door opened and there stood a very sleepy looking Lassiter. Shawn had to take a deep breath as he took in the sight of Lassie standing there, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Shawn felt his head spin as he became drunk in the awe that was Lassie.

"Spencer, what do you want?" Lassiter said surprised to find the young man standing on his front step at two in the morning.

"Sir, I request entry to these premises as it is suspected you have illegal firearms," Shawn said in his best cop voice.

"What the…Spencer, go home, you're drunk," Lassiter said as he started to close the door, but Shawn put his foot down stopping the door from closing.

"Spencer…" Shawn stopped Lassiter's words as he placed his hand on Lassiter's chest and pushed his way through the door.

"Sir, once again, I need to search your place for illegal guns. Now please, move aside!"

"You've got to be kidding me. Spencer, get out!" Lassiter yelled getting tired of Shawn's behaviour.

What he wasn't expecting, was for Spencer to flip him around and pin him to the wall. A shiver ran down Lassiter body as Shawn started to frisk him and he couldn't stop the little yelp that escaped when Shawn's hand brushed against him manhood, which was growing larger with every touch.

"I see you do have a weapon on you," Shawn whispered in Lassie's ear.

That was it for Carlton; he no longer had control over his action as he fought to free himself from Spencer's hold. But Shawn held fast. Carlton could feel Shawn also getting aroused, so he decided to do what anyone in his position would do. Taking a deep breath, Carlton tried to speak. At first he couldn't find his voice, but after a few goes, Carlton finally found it.

"Spencer…Shawn, if you let me go, well…we could take this to the bedroom." Lassiter was panting, he was so hard and he needed to feel Shawn's body next to his. He was willing to do anything.

Lassiter could sense that Spencer was thinking about what he said. And when Shawn spoke again, it was the final straw.

"Well…I do need to do a strip search, I guess." Still keeping his arm pinned behind him, Shawn guided them both into Lassiter's bedroom.

Taking Lassiter's handcuffs, Shawn handcuffed Lassiter to the end of his bed. After doing this, Shawn slowly started to undress Lassiter. Since he only had on his sweatpants, Shawn didn't have much to remove, but he took his time about it. After he had removed all clothing, Shawn decided to check out Lassie's weapon.

"This gun is loaded," Shawn said looking Lassie straight in the eyes. "I need to unloaded it, you understand don't you?" Shawn said as he continued to stroke Lassiter up and down.

"Yes, oh god, yes, please unload it officer," Lassiter whimpered as he got caught up in the allusion of Shawn being a cop.

Shawn kneeled down in front of Lassiter and gave him the best blow job Lassiter had ever had. When Shawn was finished and Lassiter was well and truly unloaded, Shawn stood and kissed him on the lips in the best kiss he also ever had. As Shawn's lips found the tender spot on Lassiter's neck. Lassiter found himself groaning.

"Don't you need to do an internal search as well?"

Shawn pulled away looking Lassiter in the eyes. He was trying to see the laughter with-in, but all he saw was desperation. Nodding, Shawn turned Lassiter around and bent him over the bed. He then slowly ran his fingers over Lassiter's ass and opening. After confirming Lassiter really wanted this, Shawn prepared Lassiter for the internal search.

Once Shawn was sure Lassiter was ready, he began to insert himself inside the man he had wanted for so long. Shawn was slow and gentle with Lassiter and only picked up speed when Lassiter requested it. Fifteen minutes later, Shawn was unloading his own weapon inside Lassiter.

When they had finished, Shawn released Lassiter from the handcuffs. He was about to leave when Lassiter pulled him into his chest and then tilted Shawn's head up and kissed him.

In less than five minutes, Lassiter had Shawn out of the uniform and in his bed. The two of them just laid there, content in the warmth of the other, before falling asleep in each other's arms. All Lassiter could hope for, is that Shawn remembered what had happened that night.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a drunken night idea, just let me know.**


	18. Ringing Drunk

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: EvE79**

**Story Notes: After having a fight with his dad and Gus, Shawn goes out drinking. He is so drunk, that, as he walks home, he rings Lassiter and makes a full confession. Will this mistake break him or will it bring the two men closer together.**

**Chapter 18: Ringing Drunk.**

Shawn Spencer was angry. How could they do this to him? How could his dad and best friend say those words and hurt him this way?

Shawn leant over his drink. It was his ninth, or was that his twelfth? He didn't care. Shawn had stopped counting after the fourth one. All he cared about right now was that the alcohol was deadening the pain he was feeling.

Gus had called him stupid. His dad told him he was suicidal. All because he said he was in love with Lassie. Why, why was being in love with the man he loved, stupid and suicidal? Why couldn't they have been happy for him? Shawn just didn't understand.

Suddenly, he felt hands on his body and they were dragging him away from his drink. Shawn fought them, but understood what was happening, as he felt himself hitting the cold hard ground. It was closing time and he had just been thrown out of the bar.

Stumbling to his feet, Shawn started to make his way home. He had walked at least fifteen minutes, before he realised that it was raining and he was cold and wet. Wrapping his arms around himself, Shawn continued to walk home.

As he walked his anger towards his dad and Gus turned. His drunken mind had now decided that it was Lassie's fault that Gus and his dad yelled at him. It was his fault, that he had lie that day about being a psychic and it was his fault that he had falling in love with him.

Taking out his phone, Shawn dialled the familiar number. It rang once, twice and just after the third time, Shawn heard Lassie's voice barking down line at him.

"Spencer, this better be good. Waking me up at…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Detective, if I interfered with your precious sleep," Shawn snapped back at him.

"Spencer, are you drunk?"

"So what if I am. It's your fault. It's your fault I'm stuck in Santa Barbara. It's your fault that I'm always lying about being a psychic and it's your fault that I'm in love with you. I hate you Lassie, do you hear me. I hate you and another thing…"

Lassiter waited to hear what else Spencer had to say. At first he was angry that Spencer had woken him up. Then he was intrigued when Spencer confessed that he was lying about being a psychic. But it caused his heart to ache when Shawn had made the last confession about being in love with him.

He waited for whatever Spencer was going to say next. Only problem was, the only thing he heard was the sound of Spencer talking to someone else, but it was broken up as if he had dropped his phone.

"What…No…let me…Please…hurt me! Help!" Then the line went dead.

Lassiter's heart nearly jumped out of his chest, as he realised that Shawn was being attacked. Quickly he called the station and got Shawn's phone signal traced. As soon as he had the position, Lassiter was off in a flash.

Lassiter stood on the sidewalk in the pouring rain. He was trying to see where Spencer or his phone could be. Ringing Spencer's phone was a desperate act, but he had nothing else. Closing his eyes, Lassiter listened and then he heard it. Heading in the direction of the sound of Pretty in Pink, Lassiter found Shawn's phone on the ground just outside an alleyway. Picking it up, Lassiter took off down the dark and damp gap between the two buildings as he called out Spencer's name.

About half way down, Lassiter heard a noise off to his left and when he investigated, he found Spencer lying on the ground. It was evident that Spencer had been mugged. Picking up the injured man, Lassiter half dragged, half carried Spencer out of the alleyway and over to this car. Putting him inside, Lassiter drove him to the hospital.

Shawn stretched his sore, aching body. He knew he was in bed, but it wasn't his bed. His bed was hard and itchy, whereas this bed was soft and smelt like…Lassie. Sitting up, Shawn looked around. He was in a bedroom. A clean bedroom, nothing like his, but it wasn't a hospital room either.

When Shawn heard a noise, he looked up to see Lassiter leaning on the door frame. A small smile played on his face. A smile he had seen only a few times before and had always been aimed at him.

"Hi!"

"Spencer, do you remember much about last night?"

Of course Shawn remembered last night. No matter how much alcohol he drank, no matter what he did, Shawn always remembered. As the images flashed through his mind of what he had said to Lassie on the phone.

"You're here to arrest me, to ask me more about the fact that I'm a fake; that I'm not a real psychic! Anyway, where are we?"

"We can talk about that later, Spencer," Lassiter said as he walked over and sat down on the bed. "And you're in my bed. What I want to talk about is the part where you said you were in love with me."

"Oh, well…I, I was drunk and…" Lassiter cut Shawn off with a kiss.

"Spencer…Shawn, please. Do you or do you not Love me."

"I," Shawn could see the desperation in Lassie eyes. "I love you, Carlton, I really do."

And with that, they kissed again.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a drunken night idea, just PM me it.**


	19. I Can Braid Them

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: Post U Later**

**Story Notes: After the Mock Policeman's Ball.**

**Chapter 19: I Can Braid Them.**

The Mock Policeman's Ball had gone well. Plenty of money was raised and Lassiter, with the help of a lot of alcohol, had managed to get over his problem about his hairy legs and had a good time.

Now they were all just sitting around talking about what they are planning to do tomorrow, since they all had the day off. The first and foremost thing everyone was going to do, was sleep in.

Shawn excused himself and headed off to the toilet, while the others started to head off to their own homes, with the knowledge that they had done some good that night. Lassiter saw them all off and then went back to wait for Spencer; all he needed was for the man to be locked in the building. Sitting down to wait, Lassiter slowly drifted off to sleep, but he was awoken by a pinch on his legs.

"Spencer? What are you doing to my legs?"

"Nothing."

"Spencer, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were."

"What are yo-OW! What the hell!"

"Hmm…I'm not sure it's long enough…but I'll try."

"Try, try what, Spencer? Let go of my leg hairs!"

"Stay still, Lassie, it's not easy to braid leg hairs."

"Spencer, stop that. I need to get home and so do you."

"Is that an offer, Lassie?" Shawn purred as he stood up and looked Lassie in the eyes.

Letting out a sigh, Lassiter rolled his eyes and just pushed Spencer towards the door. Somehow, he has a feeling that tonight was going to be a long one.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a drunken night idea, just let me know.**


	20. All Santa Wants for Christmas is You!

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from****: Me**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn plays Santa at the Santa Barbara Police Department Christmas party. But after having too much to drink, Santa decides to go after what he wants for Christmas.**

**Chapter 20:**** All Santa Wants for Christmas is You!**

Shawn had played Santa for the Santa Barbara Police Christmas party for the last few years and each year, he watched the one he loves from a distance and each year he gets drunk since he can't have what he wants for Christmas.

He watched as they flirted with anyone, both male and female, who comes anywhere near them. They were drunk and didn't know what they were doing, but it still didn't stop the hurt in Shawn's heart. He knew that they would go home with someone else besides him tonight, just like they do every other time.

But Shawn smiled through the pain and entertained the kids. He gave them their presents and he drank himself in a drunken slumber, without anyone knowing.

The night goes by and the people leave, but Shawn just sits there, watching as the one he desires kisses another under the mistletoe. Now, his friends and family surround him, worry etched on their faces. They ask him what is wrong and he answers them with a drunken growl. That what he wants, what he desires, he cannot, will not, ever have.

Shawn's Dad tells him that if he wants something he needs to go and get it and Gus agrees. And as he looks at everyone's face, he can see that they too believe that he truly wants something he needs to make the first move. So with his mind set in place, he decides to take the chance.

Standing up, Shawn grabs an arm and pulls them under the mistletoe. He listened as the rest gasp in shock as they watch him pull the other into a kiss. When they pull apart, the shock and fear in the other's eyes makes Shawn bolt for the door.

He doesn't stop until he's home and in his bedroom, he lies down and cries. A knock on the door makes him jump up and hide as someone walks inside. Shawn hears his name being called, but he does not make a move, not one bit at all. He listens as the footsteps move towards the closet where he hides.

The door flies open and a hand grabs his Santa suit, pulling him from the floor. Closing his eyes, Shawn waits for the blow he is expecting to come; instead a voice rings out so gentle and kind. And the words he never expected to hear, enters his mind.

"I think it's time that Santa gets what he wants this time."

Those hands that pulled him up onto his feet now pull Shawn into a kiss. When they finally part, gasping for air, Shawn hears the one he wants whisper in his ear.

"Merry Christmas, Shawn, I love you and it's about time you made your move."

"Merry Christmas, Gus, and I love you too."

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	21. Gus' Pillow Pet

**Idea from****: Me**

**Story Notes:**** Gus doesn't remember what he did at a party at McNab's, but Shawn does.**

**Chapter 21:**** Gus' Pillow Pet**

Gus walked slowly into the Psych office. His head was pounding and when he took off his sunglasses, the bright office lights burned his eyes. Sitting down, Gus laid his head on his desk only to have the painful sound of laughter bombed into his head.

"Oh man, this is classic." It was Shawn and evidently he didn't have a hangover like Gus did.

"Shawn, can you keep it down a bit, please?"

"Gus! How's the head, buddy?"

Gus let out a groan as he raised his head up to give Shawn a death glare, but it died before it even left his eyes.

"Shawn…what are you…" Shawn's phone rang before Gus could finish his sentence. Gus placed his head back onto his desk as the ringing echoed through his head.

"Oh, hi, McNab. How is Little Boy Cat? That's good, no harm done then? Good! I'm sure Gus will be so happy to hear that. Ok, see you later and that's for the update."

Gus listened a little longer after Shawn hung had up the phone and went back to watching, whatever he was watching. As the laughter rang out again, Gus' curiosity grew as to what Shawn was watching and what he would be happy to hear. Raising his head again, Gus stared at Shawn through his beady eyes.

"Shawn…?"

"Yes, Gus."

"What did McNab want?"

"Oh, he just wanted to let me, umm…us, know that Little Boy Cat is ok."

"Why? What happened to Little Boy Cat?" Gus asked sitting up straight and regretting it straight away.

"Gus, really? You really don't know what happened last night? I mean, I know you were drunk, but I didn't think you were that drunk."

"I, I…"

"You were. You were so drunk you don't remember what you did last night, do you?"

"Dude, I wasn't that drunk!"

"Gus…you stuffed Little Boy Cat into a pillow case and ran around singing, 'It's a pillow! It's a pet! It's a pillow pet!'."

"No I didn't!" Gus said hoping Shawn was wrong.

"Oh, yes you did and I've got it on my phone to prove it to you." Shawn giggled.

"You didn't, did you?"

"Yep," Shawn said handing over his phone.

Gus watched as he grabbed Little Boy Cat from McNab and placed her into a pillow case. Then with Shawn, McNab and Juliet chasing him, Gus raced around the room singing. He only stopped when he ran past Lassiter who grabbed the pillow case out of his hand.

"Oh…but McNab said Little Boy Cat is ok?"

"Yes, Gus, she's ok," Just then the phone rang. It was the Chief and she needed their help. As they walked out the door, Shawn commented. "Don't worry about it, Gus. After all, you're a big hit on YouTube."

"What do you mean, Shawn?"

"Well, once McNab told me Little Boy Cat was ok, I put it on YouTube. You've already had a thousand hits."

"Shawn, how could you?"

"Easy, I just went into my account and uploaded it."

"Shawn…"

And the two argued all the way to the station.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	22. Dealing With the After-effects

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from****: Me**

**Story Notes:**** Both Lassiter and Shawn go to drown out the effects of dealing with Yang.**

**Chapter 22:**** Dealing With the After-effects**

Lassiter sat at the bar. He was drunk. Normally, he wouldn't let himself get this drunk, but every so often, after an especially hard day like today, he'd give into the effects of the drink as it helped him to forget.

But tonight he couldn't forget what had happened. Instead, he kept on reliving the day's events and as the night wore on, Lassiter went through a range of emotions.

First off, it was anger. He was angry at Yang for choosing Spencer over him as the one she wanted to challenge. He was angry at Spencer for the way he dealt with the situation and he was angry with himself for being jealous that a serial killer had chosen someone else to play with.

Jealousy, yes it had reared it nasty head as well. The first reason didn't make sense. Why would he be jealous of Spencer just because a crazy woman went after him and not Lassiter himself? Did he really want that type of attention, or was it because Yang's choosing Spencer meant the fake psychic was a better detective then he was. He was also jealous of the way Spencer had ended the whole thing without anyone getting killed.

The next emotion was pity. He had to pity Yang for choosing an opponent that was so below her and then, when she had taken Spencer's mum, he pitied her for he knew there was no way Spencer would let her get away. He had actually pitied Spencer, he pitied the fact that it was Spencer the killer had targeted and he pitied him, when it was his mum, Yang had taken. But he had also pitied himself and the fact that Yang hadn't picked him.

Again, Lassiter couldn't understand why, why he wanted to be the target. Was it because he knew that Spencer is better than him? No…that can't be it, can it? Was it because he didn't think Spencer could handle what Yang would do or rather who she would take? He guessed that could be part of the reason why he would have preferred that she had targeted him, but it wasn't the only reason.

No, it was time for Lassiter to deal with the real reason he had wished it was him that Yang had targeted. Even before the Chief had said it was Spencer, he had a feeling it was going to be him and that had made him sick to the stomach. He wanted to protect Spencer from the attack that would, and did, happen to him physically, emotionally and mentally. He wanted to protect a man he had come to see as a friend and as a man he had fallen in love with. But he would never let Spencer know how he really felt about him, so he would keep pushing him away and treating him like he was a pest, not just to hide how he felt, but to protect himself from the hurt if Spencer ever did find out.

So Lassiter would sit here and try to drink the day away, but he knows he never will.

Sitting in the same bar was Shawn. He, too, had come here to drink away the memories of the day. He had failed. Oh, yes, he had stopped Yang and saved the day, the waitress and his mum, but at what cost.

He knew that even if he could drink enough to forget right now, in the morning, when he was sober, he would remember again.

He would see Yang at every turn, at every place they went and he failed to see it and it nearly cost his mum her life.

He felt guilt that it was his fault that the waitress and his mum were taken. After all, if he hadn't asked the waitress out, Yang wouldn't have come after her and they all knew that it was just because his mum was his mum, was why Yang had chosen her. But he also felt guilty that it wasn't Lassie she had gone after.

Not guilty that he wished it had been Lassie, but the fact that Lassie wanted it to be him so badly. Why? Shawn wasn't sure, but he guessed it had something to do with Lassie's pride and the fact that Yang had chosen him over of the Head Detective.

As the Chief flicked up each piece of evidence that showed it was him that Yang wanted to play with, he watched as Lassie as he tried desperately to make it out to be him. But as the Chief had announced that it was, in fact him, Shawn could see worry, anger and jealousy cross over Lassie face. He knew the jealousy was because it was him, not Lassie, Yang had chosen and it was the same reason for the anger. But the worry was the same worry Lassie got every time Shawn got involved. Worried that Shawn was going to stuff it up and the killer would get away.

At first, it was to prove to Lassie that he could do this. The waitress was to Shawn just a pretty face; she wasn't someone Shawn was close to or in love with, like Lassie, but she was a woman in distress and he needed to find her. Then, when Yang had taken his mum, it had become personal. But what had upset Shawn the most, was the fact that Yang had been there with them every step and he didn't noticed. It could have had something to do with the fact that he was being told Yang was a man, but Shawn should have seen that the same woman was always there.

As his mind wandered over the point where he saw the bomb on his mum, his body shivered involuntary; how close he had come to losing her, he didn't want to know. Yes, he saved the day again, but at what cost. Had he gained Lassie's respect? No, if anything he had pissed the man off even more.

Shawn felt like yelling. He wanted to yell at Lassie and to yell at himself. With Lassie he wanted to get through to the man he wasn't the enemy; that he just wanted to help. And he wanted to yell at himself, to tell himself to stop being so stupid. That there is no way in hell that a great man like Lassie, even if Lassie was gay, which he isn't, would look at him twice.

So Shawn resigned himself to the fact that the closest he would ever get to Lassie was when the man pushed him up against a wall in anger.

Shawn had just taken another swig of his drink, when a shadow crossed over him. It had turned out that Lassie was just about to head home when he saw Spencer sitting in the corner on his own. At first, Lassiter was just going to walk away, but the worry he got when Spencer gets involved with a case overcame him and he wondered why Spencer was sitting in a bar at this time of night. He had walked over with the intent to just make sure Spencer was ok, but as he got closer, he could see that the man was drunk and sitting in front of him was the key to his bike.

"Go away, I'm not interested," Shawn slurred without even looking up at whoever he was taking to.

"Are you planning to drive in your state, Spencer?"

Hearing Lassiter's voice for some reason brought anger to the pit of his stomach. Shawn stood; ready to defend his decision about drinking and driving. But the moment he was on his feet and was facing the man before him, what he was going to say was forgotten and by the look on Lassie's face, he too had forgotten what he was going to say.

Instead, all the feelings they had, the anger, the pity and worry went out the door, replaced by the need to touch, the need to hold and the need to kiss the lips of the other. Shawn was the first to move, but it was only a fraction before Lassie. It wasn't too long after the kiss had ended that the two men were in a taxi heading to Lassie's place.

They both had been drinking to forget the same day. They both had been hiding their true feelings for the other and they were both drunk. Tonight could be the best night for both of them or this could be the biggest mistake of their lives. But for now, for this moment, being together was what they needed. They would deal with the aftermath in tomorrow's morning light.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	23. Lost in the Confession

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from****: Me**

**Story Notes:**** Gus is drunk and Lassiter is trying to get him to confess that Shawn isn't really a psychic. But he gets a confession he wasn't expecting.**

**Chapter 23:**** Lost in the Confession.**

Lassiter grinned to himself. Across the bar sat a very drunk Burton Guster.

'_At last,'_ Lassiter thought to himself. _'I can finally get one of them to confess that Spencer isn't a_ _psychic'._ Walking over he found out to his joy, that Gus was very talkative as well. _'This is going to be a lot easier that I thought it was going to be'_.

"Hi, Guster," Lassiter said as he reached the intoxicated man.

Gus looked up from his drink to reveal that not only was he drunk, he had been crying.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, the heart breaker," Gus slurred out.

"Whatever, Guster," Lassiter said brushing off what Gus had just said. He had only one thing on his mind and that was proving that Spencer was a fake. "How's Spencer?"

"Yeah, that would be right," Gus huffed as he turned back to his drink. "You're always asking after Shawn. I guess he is right. If you had to choose you would always choose him."

Lassiter takes a deep breath; he's not in the mood for Guster's ramblings right now.

"Of course I want to know how you are, Guster, but you're here and Spencer isn't, that's why I asked about him."

"No you didn't, you just asked hoping I'll tell you whether or not Shawn is really a psychic. Well guess what, he is."

Lassiter could hear the anger rising in Gus' voice. "Sorry I bothered you," Lassiter said with a sigh. He knew he was defeated, that Guster won't give up Spencer. But as he started to walk away, Gus started to talk to him again.

"So, Detective, if you did like men, which one of us would you choose, Shawn or me?"

"I'm sorry, Guster. What did you say?"

"I said, Detective," Gus said as he faced Lassiter again, "if you were gay, would you choose Shawn as a lover or me?"

"I don't understand. Are you saying that you and Spencer are gay?"

"Yes, we've been in an on again, off again relationship for years. But both Shawn and I have fallen for you. But Shawn always gets the one he goes after. Hell, I wouldn't even care if we shared you."

Lassiter just stood there staring at the man before him. He had never thought about either of Spencer of Guster that way, but now that the idea had been put into his head, he wasn't so sure that he hadn't.

Lassiter had a lot to think about. So he dropped Gus off at his place and Lassiter then headed home. Lassiter spent the whole night with Guster's words echoing around in his head.

'_Hell, I wouldn't even care if we shared you.'_

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	24. Taking a Drunken Stand

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** torchil**

**Story Notes:**** At a celebration party, Lassiter has one too many drinks, which gives him the courage to go after the man he wants. **

**Chapter 24:**** Taking a Drunken Stand.**

Lassiter stood off to one side of the room and watched as the people before him danced the night away. They had just made a major drug bust and Chief Vick had decided to reward everyone by throwing a celebration party in the conference room.

It didn't help Lassiter's mood any, that the Chief had invited Spencer and Guster as well. For as soon as they walked through the door, Spencer couldn't help but rub in the fact that he had solved the case.

As the party wore on, Lassiter started to drink. He watched as Shawn and Guster danced together and the way that Guster watched Spencer every time he moved away from him. An ache had started in his gut as he realised that he wished that Guster would watch him that way, hell…he would be happy if Guster would just look at him.

The longer the party want on, the more Lassiter got drunk and the more he wanted Gus to be his. Finally, Lassiter had had it. Standing up, on wobbly legs Lassiter walked over to where Shawn and Gus were dancing together.

Lassiter got Shawn's attention by tapping him on the shoulder and when Shawn turned to face him, all Lassiter could do was asked Shawn if he could have this dance. Shawn got a concerned look on his face and he turned to look at Gus who seemed to look upset, yet he nodded his head to say for Shawn to go ahead.

Shawn turned back to Lassiter, shrugged his shoulders and told Lassiter sure. But he was surprised when Lassiter pushed him aside and took Gus' hand instead. With a smile on his face, Shawn gave Gus a big thumbs up and then he walked away from the two men.

They danced for a minute before Lassiter took the last steps in making Guster his. He placed his hand behind Gus' head and then pulled him into a kiss, right there, in front of everyone from the station.

Everyone stopped to stare at their Head Detective kissing the second half of the psychic team and when they pulled apart, the whole room erupted into a noise of claps and cheers. Lassiter now knew he had finally made the right choice.

"Guster, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, but please stop calling me Guster and start calling me Gus."

"You've got it…Gus," and with that he kissed Gus again.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	25. A Drunken Confession of a Broken Heart

**Warning:**** Talk about a Teenage Pregnancy. **

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Author's Notes:**** Established relationship between Juliet and Gus.**

**Story Notes:**** Juliet is found drunk at a night club by Gus. As he tries to help her get home she makes a confession that could change their relationship forever.**

**Chapter 25:**** A Drunken Confession of a Broken Heart.**

Gus had been looking for Juliet for quite some time. At first he didn't know who she was, he was just searching for a soul mate to share his life with, and as soon as he saw Juliet O'Hara, he knew she was the one. But of course Shawn had seen her first and had called dib's on her.

Then he searched for her through the crowds at every crime scene, every case they worked on, in hopes she would see past Shawn's charms and notice him. So when he stepped up to the plate and defended her actions to the Chief and to Shawn, he finally got his girl.

Their relationship went from a whirlwind romance to a loving, yet secret, relationship. But they trusted each other so much that they had confessed every secret they had, Gus even include the secret that he and Shawn shared. They were happy and content with each other.

But for some reason, today Juliet seemed…off, and as soon as she had finished work, she disappeared. So once again, he was searching for her and two hours later, he found her at a night club, drunk as anything.

"Juliet, what are you doing here?" Gus shouted over the loud music.

"Go away, Gus," Juliet yelled back as she gave him a push. "I want to be alone."

"Have I done something to upset you, Jules?" Gus was concerned about her 'out-of-the-ordinary' behaviour.

"No, it's…he's here."

Gus turned expecting to see someone walking their way, but there was no one. Looking back at Juliet he could see her eyes were on the stage. Looking there he saw a young man, whom he could easily tell was underage for this type of club, most likely about sixteen or seventeen. He had short cropped hair and wore the same clothes most young people of his age were wearing now days. In all, Gus could see nothing special about him.

Looking back at Jules he could see she was entranced by this boy. Getting a little angry with her behaviour, Gus grabbed her arm and started leading her away, but Juliet pulled out of his grip and refused to go.

"Juliet!"

"I can't go, Gus, I need to see him."

"Why, Juliet, what so special about him?"

"He's my son."

"What?"

"I got pregnant when I was fifteen and had him when I was sixteen. My parents made me give him up for adoption. It took a while, but I found him and I come here to drink away my sorrow at what I lost and listen to him sing."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why keep it a secret, Juliet?"

"I didn't think you would understand?"

"I told you all of my secrets, including the one about Shawn, the one that you could have thrown us in jail over and you keep this from me? I thought you trusted me, Juliet, I thought we had something special. I guess I was wrong."

"Gus, I…"

"Enjoy your time with your son." And with that Gus walked away from Juliet. He was angry about her betrayal and all Juliet could do was watch him leave. Then her son started singing and her attention was pulled from Gus back to him.

Gus turned to see if Juliet was following, but she wasn't. He needed to go home and think about where this drunken confession was going to take them and their relationship.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	26. A Drunken Valentine's Day Confession

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Author's Notes:**** This is a Shawn and Gus Valentine's Day story.**

**Story Notes:**** While Shawn and Gus sit drinking by themselves on Valentine's Day, Gus makes a confession that changes their friendship forever.**

**Chapter 26:**** A Drunken Valentine's Day Confession.**

Shawn threw another beer can perfectly through the basketball hoop he had set up over the trash can. Gus followed suit, but he missed the hoop, but still got the beer can into the trash can.

"So," Gus started to say, his words slightly slurred from all the alcohol he had been drinking that day. "Didn't you have a date for tonight?"

"Did, but she blew me off for some footballer or something like that, what about you?" Shawn replied just as slurred if not worse.

"Nope, don't have anyone to go out with on Valentine's Day, anyway I'd rather be here with you that some woman who just wanted to talk about herself.

"Really? You would rather be here with me…than out with a girl, why?" Gus' comment had really peaked Shawn's curiosity. He had always had a thing for Gus, but had never told him out of fear of losing Gus' friendship and/or Gus altogether.

"Why not? You're fun to be around, you don't always talk about yourself and you are my best buddy in the world and beside I lo…" Gus caught himself at the last minute, he was just about to say that he loves Shawn and if he had he would have lost Shawn forever.

"You, lo…what? Come on, Gus, give it up or else!"

"Or else what, Shawn?"

"Are you going to tell me what you were about to say or not, Gus?"

"No, I'm not," Gus said folding his arms in front of him.

"Fine!" Shawn said turning his chair away from Gus.

But before Gus could realise what Shawn was up to, Shawn had spun back around and had jumped onto Gus who had been sitting on the couch and Shawn was now in the process of tickling him.

"Ok, ok," Gus gasped, "I'll tell you."

Shawn stopped his tickle attacked, but stayed on top of Gus, pinning him to the couch below him, Shawn straddling his lap.

"Ok, so you were saying that I lo…and lo…is..."

"I love you, Shawn." There it is, now out there in the open and now he has lost Shawn forever.

But instead of Shawn yelling at him or just getting up, he leaned down closer to Gus' face and whispered.

"I love you too, Gus, Happy Valentine's Day."

Then he closed the distance between their lips and kissed him. All Gus could think of was _'Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Shawn'_ and then he got lost in the kiss, too.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	27. Boys Confess Their First Sexual Experien

**Warning:**** Mention of sexual experience, child abuse and a hint of a man sleeping with a man.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** What happens when the boys have a night out drinking.**

**Chapter 27:**** Boys Confess Their First Sexual Experience**

Shawn tried his best to put the key in the keyhole, but for some reason it just kept moving out of the way. Finally after about the hundredth time, Shawn found himself in his place and on his couch. As he closed his eyes, the evening's events ran through his mind.

They had just closed a very big case and everyone decided to go out and celebrate, but the girls wanted to go to one place and the boys wanted to go to another, so they split into two group and went their merry way.

Shawn had chosen the pub that they all ended up at and within two hours everyone was as drunk as anything. Shawn had started on a game of beer bottle truth or dare, where a beer bottle was spun on the table and the person it pointed to was to ask the question or issue the dare. Then the bottle was spun again and this chose the one he was to ask.

It was the third time spinning and it landed on Shawn and McNab. Now Shawn's drunkenness was starting to change to it silliness stage and he decided to make McNab blush.

"Right, Buzz…truth or dare?"

"Truth," McNab said thinking that he had nothing to hide.

"Ok, what was your first time?"

"My first time? First time doing what?"

"What was your first sexual experience?"

McNab went white as a sheet.

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Yes," everyone said. If they hadn't been so drunk, maybe someone would have come to McNab's defence, but he wasn't that lucky.

"I, I…"

"Oh for crying out loud, McNab, it's not that hard," Lassiter said. "My first time was when I was fifteen and it was out back of the bike shed at school. Her name was Lori Letty and she was one of the most popular girls around. Of course, I found out later it was a dare by her friends and her boyfriend found out and bashed me up for it, but it happened and that's that."

Everyone just stared at Lassiter. Did he just confess that he lost his virginity when he was fifteen? Blinking back his surprise, Shawn focused back on McNab.

"Well, McNab?"

"My first time was on my wedding night."

"For real," Gus said, shocked that someone these days could actually stay a virgin until their wedding day.

"Yes, well…I, well when did you lose yours, Mr. Guster?"

"Me, I lost my in college, my first year. I hooked up with a girl called Sandy. We did it in the back seat of her dad's car. I nearly lost everything that night."

"Why?" Shawn asked curious about this little information he didn't know about Gus.

"Because her dad caught us and set the dogs on me. There I was running for my life, stark naked with two great big dogs barking at my balls."

Everyone in the pub stared at the group of men when they all busted into laughter at the image Gus had just given them.

"Oh that's nothing," Woody the Coroner piped in when the laughter died down a little. "Try doing it in a coffin."

"A coffin?" queried Henry.

"Yes, my first time was in a coffin. I was nineteen and I was working in a funeral parlour and one day a very young widow came in and well, let's just say, she wanted to test drive the coffin her dead husband was getting buried in."

"You want to know what the scariest thing about that is?" Shawn asked and then answered before any one could say a thing. "It's that I think Woody is telling the truth."

"Ok, Mr. Spencer, your turn," Lassiter said looking at Henry.

"Me, what happen to truth and dare?"

"Shawn changed the rules."

"Actually, Lassie, you did. Because I asked Buzz the question and you answered it."

"Shut up, Spencer. Well, Henry?"

"Ok, my first time was at the police academy, with my roommate. Enough said."

"Ok, now you, Shawn," Gus said as he laid his head on Shawn's shoulder.

"Well, I was fourteen and it was one of my school teachers, but she wasn't at the school very long."

"You were…"

"Sorry, folks, but it's closing time," the barman said as he stood at the end of the table.

They all drunk the last of their drinks and wandered outside. After saying their goodbyes, they all climbed into a taxi to get home and that was the end of the night.

Shawn was just about out when something suddenly clicked in his head. Sitting up straight he realised that he had just confessed that he was abused as a child. Now he was wondering what was going to happen the next morning. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised everyone was so drunk that they most likely wouldn't remember anything in the morning anyway.

Smiling to himself, Shawn laid back down, only to sit straight back up.

"Did my dad admit that he had slept with another man?"

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	28. Girl's Confess Their First Sexual Experi

**Warning:**** Mention sexual experience, of rape, a threesome and female slash.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** What happens when the girls have a night out drinking.**

**Chapter 28:**** Girl's Confess Their First Sexual Experience**

Chief Karen Vick, Juliet O'Hara, Francine McNab and Marlowe Viccellio all wandered into the night club. They were out celebrating a big bust that had happened that day. They had started out with the boys, but the boys wanted to go to a pub and the girls wanted to go to the club so they went their separate ways.

As Juliet and Marlowe got the drinks, Chief Vick and Francine found a table. They were on their tenth round of shots when a boy and girl that were getting a bit down to it, bumped into their tables.

"Oh my god, I hope she isn't a virgin," Juliet said as they watched the two going at it as they leaned against a nearby wall.

"If she is, she just about to lose one of the most important things of her life and I know; this is how I lost mine." Everyone's focus was now on chief Vick.

"You lost your virginity in a night club, Chief Vick?"

"Yes and call me Karen, were not at work right now, Juliet."

"Yes, Chief…Karen, but for real, you lost your…"

"Yes, I was going out with the school's football star and well, we went to this night club and well, you can guess the rest just by looking at those two."

"Wow, at least you had a choice. I was raped," Marlowe said as she eyed off the two young ones again.

"Really, did they catch the bastard?" Juliet asked as she placed her hand on to Marlowe's arm.

"I heard they did, but it was years and several rapes later. I was in New York at the time and was using the train system. I was just standing there and he pushed me up against the back door from behind and put a knife to my throat. He told me if I screamed he would cut me and then proceeded to rape me in a full train carriage."

"No one helped you?" Francine asked.

"No, it wasn't unusual for people to get down in the trains, so no one thought about it, until he had finished and I fell to the ground crying. By then he was gone."

"Man that's bad," Juliet said as she rubbed Marlowe's arm. "My first time was with my best friend, Sheena Lee. Man, she had the biggest boobs I had ever seen on a seventeen year old."

"Your first time having sex was with a girl?" Karen said shocked at her seemly innocent detective. "You better not tell Shawn that; god knows what he will expect from you if he does."

"Don't worry about that, I have no plans on telling Shawn. What about you Francine, what was your first time? Or was Buzz your first?"

"No, I was eighteen and I was babysitting for a couple down the road. The dad got back first and well, he paid me and for some reason he just pulled me into a kiss. We were doing it when his wife walked in."

"Man, was she pissed?" Marlowe asked, as she was surprised at Francine, she seemed so…lady like.

"Actually she was the opposite and, in fact, joined us. I didn't think about it at the time, but they paid me to stay longer every time I babysat thereafter, made some good money too."

"In other words, you were their paid prostitute," the other three laughed.

"I guess so, but please, please don't tell Buzz. He doesn't know and he was still a virgin when we married and…oh, forget I said that, please, please."

"Don't worry about it, Francine, what is said at this table stays at this table. Now come on let's dance." And with that Marlowe and Juliet watched as Chief Vick dragged Francine out onto the dance floor.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	29. Boy's Confessions of First Kisses

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** The boys are stuck in the morgue during a storm and Woody brings out his stash of alcohol.**

**Chapter 29:**** Boy's Confessions of First Kisses**

Gus stood in the corner of the morgue watching Shawn and Woody the Coroner play a game of guess that body part and it was only Gus that jumped when the door to the morgue swung open and Lassiter and McNab walked in, ringing wet.

"You do know that you two will catch your death dressed like that in here?" Shawn asked as he watched the two men approach.

"We can't leave, Spencer. The roads are flooded and it's raining hail as big as…"

"Really?" Shawn said interrupting Lassiter as he jumped up and dashed for the door. Five minutes later, Shawn returned just as soaked as the first two.

"Take those sheets there and get changed out of those wet clothes," Woody said pointing towards the said sheets.

They grabbed a sheet each and made their way towards the nearby office. Woody and Gus watched as Lassiter and Shawn fought for who was getting changed first and of course, Lassiter won.

After they had all finished getting dressed, they made their way back over to the table in the middle of the room where Woody had set up some cups with something in them.

"Here, get this into you," Woody said to them.

"What is it?" Lassiter asked a bit concerned at drinking anything from a morgue.

"Rum, it will warm you up."

They each took a cup as Woody passed Gus one too. Everyone then took a drink from his cup. Woody laughed as he watched them all cough and gasp for a breath as the bite of the brown liquid hit them.

"Where did you get this from?"

"The shops, do you want some more?"

"Yes, please," Shawn gasped.

Just then, someone in a raincoat came walking in.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked when he saw it was Henry.

"I came to see Woody to make sure he was ok. What are all of you doing here?"

"Me and Gus were here talking to Woody."

"And McNab and I were on our way home when our cars stopped just up the road," added Lassiter.

"Drink, Henry?"

"Yes, thank you, Woody," Henry said as he took off the raincoat.

As the storm raged on outside, the men inside slowly got warmer and drunker the more they drank. They had just about gone over every topic they could think of, then suddenly all attention was on Gus.

"Sorry, Gus, what was that?" Shawn asked.

"I said Carrie McIntyre."

"We went to school with her, didn't we?"

"Yes."

"Well…what about her?"

"She was the first person I had ever kissed."

"No she wasn't."

"Yes, she was, I kissed her when we were nine, so there," Gus said sticking out his tongue at Shawn.

"Gus," Shawn said giggling. "You were the first person I had kissed. We were seven and it was a sleep over. So technically, I'm the first person you kissed."

"But I was talking about first girl and you don't count, Shawn."

"Why not?"

"Because you stole that kiss while I was asleep. So you kissed me, I didn't kiss you."

"But you kissed back."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"Now, Shawn and Gus, stop fighting," Henry butted in.

"What about you, Mr. Spencer," Gus asked. "Who was your first kiss?"

"That one is easy, Cathie Smith. We were both twelve and we had to do a play where we had to kiss, so we practiced every day after school."

"Wait, are you telling me, Dad that you actually practiced kissing with a girl?"

"Yes, Shawn, what do you think I was saying?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Buzz, what about you and kissing your mum doesn't count."

"I was nineteen and she was a very good friend and that is all I'm saying."

"That sounds fair enough," Henry said. "What about you, Woody?"

"Me, gosh, that is a hard one. I guess my first kiss was with someone I thought was dead."

"What," Gus said looking at him strangely.

"Oh, it wasn't anything like that. I was giving mouth to mouth to someone that had stopped breathing, or at least I thought they had. It turned out they were just faking to get me to kiss them."

"You must have been a catch for someone then," Henry said before turning towards Lassiter.

It didn't take long for everyone's eyes to be on him, waiting for his story. Lassiter finally gave into the stares and told them about his first kiss.

"My first kiss was to me very special, yet turned out to be very bittersweet. He was a boy I had gone to school with and was very attracted to. Somehow he had found out and told his friends. They didn't believe him so…he made a move on me and showed them when I kissed him. That afternoon, ten of them, including him, attacked me and left me bleeding on the sidewalk. I was an outcast from that day on."

"Oh, Lassie, my darling Irish Lassie, that is so sad," Shawn said placing his head onto Lassiter's shoulder.

Just then Chief Vick and Juliet walked in.

"So, this is where you lot are hiding."

"We're not hiding, we can't go anywhere because of the rain," Lassiter said as Shawn snuggled even closer to him.

"O'Hara, you take Guster and Spencer home and I will take Lassiter and Henry. Are you able to get home on your own, Woody?"

"Sure, I only live a block from here and I'm use to drinking rum."

"OK, can you give us a hand to put them in the cars?"

"You've got it, Chief."

And with that the boys woke up the next day with a massive hangover and no idea how they got home.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	30. Girl's Confessions of First Kisses

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** The girls are stuck at the Psych office waiting for the boys to arrive and they find Gus' stash of alcohol.**

**Chapter 30:**** Girl's Confessions of First Kisses**

"So where are Shawn and Gus?" Chief Vick asked as she and the rest of the girls made their way into the Psych office.

"And Carlton," Marlowe added.

"Wasn't Buzz and Mr. Spencer supposed to be here as well?" Francine asked as she looked around the office.

"They were all supposed to be here," Juliet answered. "Oh, wait, here's a note from Shawn."

"What does it say?" Marlowe asked.

"It seems that he and Gus had to duck out and will be back in five minutes and that the others had called and they were running late. So much for them taking us out," Juliet said as she put the note back down.

"So, what do we do while we wait for them?" Francine asked.

"Well…I know Gus has a stash of something in the office somewhere," Juliet said earning her some strange looks. "I mean, Gus has something to drink hidden in the office."

"Oh, but you don't know where, or what it is?" Marlowe commented as she started looking around.

"What will we do with it, when we find it?" Francine asked.

"Well, since the men have left us high and dry, I say we drink it," Karen said as she started to look through Shawn's desk. "Who agrees with me?"

Karen wasn't surprised when she got a positive response from everyone.

"Found it, I think," Marlowe shouted as she climbed down from looking on top of the filing cabinet, a brown bottle of liquid in hand.

"What is it?" Karen asked.

Marlowe opened the bottle and took a whiff. "Smells like whiskey to me and it taste like whiskey," she added as she took a sip.

"Great, anyone know where the cups are?" Karen asked.

"Got them," Juliet shouted as she put the cups on the table.

It only took the girls half an hour to empty the bottle of whiskey and most of them were drunk long before then. They laughed and giggled themselves through different stories and shared a few tears about others.

"Ok, ok, ok, now, I want to know about your first kiss. Who it was with and how old you were at the time," Juliet slurred out.

"Why?" Marlowe asked in a fit of laughter. "What do you want to know that for, Juliet?"

"Why not? Have something to hide, Marlowe?"

"No."

"Prove it."

"Ok, my first kiss was with my parole officer when I thirteen. There, now your turn."

"You know that was wrong of him, don't you?"

"He was a she and I do know, but nothing I can do about it now."

"OK," Juliet started. "My first kiss was with my boyfriend Tom and we were ten. He had just given me a flower for Valentine's Day. Karen?"

"Right, my turn, well…it was with my first partner on the force."

"What, the office that puppy walked you?" Juliet asked shocked.

"Yes,"

"But that was…"

"Yes, Henry Spencer," Karen stated as she started laughing. "Henry taught me a lot of things."

"Ok, Francine you're the last one. Who was your first kiss?" Marlowe asked.

"Do I have to?"

"Come on, the rest of us have given it up."

"I'll do it, but only if you promise that Buzz won't find out."

"We promise," all three women said together.

"Alright, well…my first kiss was when I was fifteen and he was my prom date."

"That is so sweet,"

"What is sweet?"

The girls all looked towards the door only to find all the men standing there.

"Jules, is that…" Gus said as he walked over and picked up his empty bottle of whiskey. "Was this my whiskey?"

"Yes, Gus, and it was amazing."

"It should have been. It was a two thousand dollar bottle of whiskey."

"Well, no matter what, the girls are in no state to go out now," Shawn said as he watched the girls one by one fall asleep.

"What do you recon we take them home?" Lassiter asked as he stood there looking at them.

"No, just let them sleep it off here," Shawn suggested then turned around to face the others. "So, we can still go out, right?"

"You're damn right about that, Shawn," Henry answered and with that they all headed out leaving the girls snoring.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	31. A Drunken Confession

**Warning:**** Mention of prostitution and violence. A very angry Henry.**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** After getting drunk at a bar, Shawn makes a very big confession to Henry. **

**Chapter 31:**** A Drunken Confession**

"Shawn, there you are," Henry Spencer said as he approached his son.

Henry looked around at the bar they were standing in. It was just like most bars, but the difference was that people only came here to pick up prostitutes, both male and female. At least he knew Shawn wasn't here for either.

After Henry looked around, he had a better look at Shawn. He could easily see that Shawn was drunk and that he was focusing on the mirror and the people reflected in it. Placing his hand on Shawn's shoulder, Henry tried to get his son's attention.

"Shawn, can you look at me, please?" All Shawn did was shrug Henry's hand off.

He had been upset all day and then a fight with Henry had finally sent Shawn into a downward spiral. It may not have been the best decision Henry had ever made, telling Shawn 'that he had never been proud of him', but with hindsight, Shawn didn't stick around to hear Henry finish off by saying 'that he had never been as proud of him as he was right now'.

"Shawn, please…I'm sorry, but you misheard me and…"

"I didn't mishear you." Shawn voice was, for an intoxicated person, very calm and steady.

"Yes you did, son. I didn't mean for it to sound like I have never been proud of you. In fact, it's the opposite, I am proud of you, very proud and…"

"Well, I'd hate to burst your bubble, Dad, but you have never been happy with any of my decisions and here is the best of them. This," Shawn said moving his arm around the bar, "was my life once. I was a male prostitute and to make things worse for you, I offered myself up to both female and male clients."

Shawn was now facing his father and even through his blurred vision, he could see the anger rising up in his dad's eyes. Shawn knew what was coming; he had seen and been on the receiving end of his pimp, but he was used to it.

So when Henry slapped him across the face, Shawn barely flinched. He didn't protect himself when the slap became a fist. He went down with the blow and then Henry was standing over him.

"I don't want to see you ever again, you dirty whore." and with that Henry walked away leaving Shawn bleeding on the floor of the bar.

And Shawn never once shed a tear.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	32. The Boys' Tattoos

**Warning:**** Just a hint of one sided slash. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Author's notes:**** Ok, EvE79, I know you asked for only one getting the tattoo, but I just couldn't resist doing this to the boys.**

**Author's Notes 2:**** Hi, I am just letting all of you; my lovely readers know that the sequel to 'The Marriage Proposal' has been written and is being posted at the moment in the crossover section. It is a cross over between Psych and Diagnosis Murder and is called 'Shot by the Past'.**

**Story Notes:**** While the boys were completely drunk they all got a tattoo. **

**Chapter 32:**** The Boys' Tattoos**

Shawn and Gus watched as Henry, Lassiter, McNab and Woody all came walking through the Psych office front door. Shawn could see the effects from all that they had to drink the night before weighing heavily on their bodies, both in the way they walked and the look in their eyes.

Smiling to himself, Shawn was so glad that he hadn't drunk as much as the other's had, so he wasn't quite as under the weather as the rest of them.

"Shawn…" his dad's voice was drawn out as he spoke. "What the hell did we do last night?"

"Why, Dad, are you a bit sore this morning?" Shawn said smiling as if he knew something they didn't.

"Just a little, now tell us what happened last night," Lassiter barked and then flinched as his loud voice entered his head.

"Ok, we all went out and got drunk and then we…." Shawn more or less whispered the last bit, knowing damn well, no one would be able to hear him.

"What was that, Shawn?" This time it was Gus asking.

"We all got tattoos."

"We WHAT?" they all shouted at him and regretted it straight away.

"Look, it started out just as a joke. I had made a comment about that the fact that outside work Lassie and Buzz don't do anything different and they took it to heart. So Lassie said he would get a tattoo and prove me wrong. We all just went along as well to see if he would."

"Spencer, we were all drunk. It's against the law for a tattooist to give a tattoo to a person that is intoxicated."

"I know that, and the tattooist did refuse to do one."

"So then, how did we end up with one?" Woody asked.

"Well…when Lassie started to look through a phonebook to find the next tattoo studio, I sort of mentioned that I'm a qualified tattooist and we, well…ended up back at my place for the tattoos."

"So, I can get you for assaulting a police officer and breaching the law as a tattooist," Lassiter said rubbing his hands together.

"No you can't. You asked for the tattoo and as long as I didn't take any payment for doing the job, it doesn't fall under the law. How stupid do you think I am, Lassie?"

"You don't really want me to answer that, do you?"

"So what did we get," Gus asked.

"A tattoo, Gus," Shawn answered him in a sarcastic way.

"I know that, Shawn, what I meant was, what tattoo did we get?"

"Oh, well…." Shawn looked around at the waiting faces. "Well, to spice things up, we put our names into a hat and whoever's name we pulled out, we chose what tattoo he got."

"Wait, you got a tattoo, too?" McNab asked shocked.

"Of course I did and you got to choose mine, Buzz."

"What did I choose for you?"

Shawn stood up and took off his T-shirt and there, on his chest, was a knife that looked like it was stabbed into a scar that Shawn had across his heart, with blood running down his side.

"Wow, you're good."

"Thank you, Lassie. Buzz, Woody chose yours and it's on your back."

Buzz removed his shirt to show everyone what tattoo he had. Redness crept onto his face as he listened to everyone snigging behind him.

"What is it?" Buzz asked, even though he wasn't sure that he wanted to know what it was.

"It's a teddy bear hugging a gun."

"Oh, that's not so bad." Buzz said as he put his shirt back on.

"So who chose my name and what did I end up with?" Gus asked.

"Dad got you and he chose a nice rose for you. It's on your right leg."

Gus stood up to reveal that he was wearing shorts and for sure, there, right on his right leg was a tattoo of a rose, but it wasn't just a rose. Shawn had done a snake winding around his leg with the rose coming out of its mouth. Gus just gave Shawn one hell of a glare and swore under his breath that he would get him back later for this.

"So what's mine?" Henry asked.

"Well…Dad, Lassie got you and well, we all know how Lassie feels about you and…"

"Shawn!" Henry said as he wasn't really feeling like dealing with Shawn's mucking around.

"Yours is on your left arm."

Henry rolled up his sleeve to reveal two guns crossing. One was an older pistol with Henry's name under it and the other was a glock with Lassie's name. And under the names was written, 'the young guns will always win'. Henry looked Lassiter's way, but Lassiter wouldn't look at him, instead he found the roof of the office very interesting. Letting out a little giggle, Woody asked where his was.

"Oh, Gus got you. Yours is on your right arm."

Woody lifted his sleeve for everyone to see. There on his right arm was a body in a coffin. Half of it was just bones and the other rotten flesh.

"Cool, that's Gus, Shawn," Woody said as he stared at the tattoo.

Everyone was still looking at the detail in Woody's tattoo when Lassiter realised something.

"Wait…that means…oh, no." Lassiter said as he turned to face Shawn. "You got my name?"

"Yes," Shawn said smiling at him.

"What did you do to me, Spencer?"

"Lassie, I feel hurt that you don't trust me," Shawn said with a pout on his face. "Yours is on your chest."

Everyone watched as Lassiter quickly undid his shirt. There was a heart over the area where his own heart was, with the words, 'You are a thief and you have stolen my heart, love Spencer'.

Lassiter just glared at him and then walked over to Shawn's desk. Leaning on it he reached over and pulled Shawn up by his T-shirt.

"When I find out how much this cost to get removed, I will be sending you the bill." And with that Lassiter pushed him back down and walked out as he buttoned up his shirt.

Henry, Woody, Buzz and Gus watched as Shawn tried to hide the hurt behind the smile, but they all still saw the single tear fall.

After they had all left, Shawn opened his book where he kept his tattoos. Laughing to himself, he couldn't wait until they all realised that the tattoos are fake, except for the one he has. After all, it's the knife that Lassiter had just stabbed his heart with.

**I am sorry about the ending, I just start to write and the story just goes its own way.**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	33. The Girls' Tattoos

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Author's notes:**** Ok, EvE79 and now for the Girl's tattoos.**

**Story Notes:**** While completely drunk the girls reveal that they all have a tattoo somewhere. What do they have and where did they get it?**

**Chapter 33:**** The Girls' Tattoos**

Juliet poured one more drink for everyone, that being, Karen, Marlowe, Francine and herself. They had decided that since the boys had a 'boy's night out that they would have a girl's night out as well.

They had a nice meal, then a movie and now they were back at Juliet's having a few drinks, which has turned in to a lot of drinks.

As Juliet sat back down to join in whatever they other's had been talking about, her shirt was slightly lifted and revealed a bit of a tattoo.

"What's that?" Karen asked as she tried to lift up the shirt to see it better.

"Just a tattoo I got years ago," Juliet said as she tried to hide it.

"Come on, sweet little you has a tattoo?" Marlowe said in a mocking voice.

"Yes, I do, it's…it is personal," Juliet said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Look, I have one too, nothing to be a shame of," Marlowe said trying to apologise.

"What's yours?" Karen asked.

Marlowe lifted up her shirt and turned around to show her back and a very strange tattoo.

"You do realise that you have a woman's face on your back?" Francine asked.

"Yes, I do, sweetie. One of my ex's liked to do it doggie style, but he wanted to look at a face at the same time. So he drugged me and got this done."

"Did you get him for assault?" Juliet asked.

"No, I didn't know about it until he had moved on and my next lover told me, by then my ex had been killed in a car accident. Anyway, what's been done is done and not much I can do about it. So, Juliet, what's yours?"

"Ok. Juliet pulled up her shirt to reveal a tattoo of a heart, with wings and blood dripping off it. There was also a name, Stewart."

"Who's Stewart?" Karen asked.

"Stewart was my son. He was two when he was killed by a truck. I had taken him to the park and just after I had put him in the car, I walked away to get his stroller when a truck lost control and just went straight over my car, crushing him. I got this done so I would always have him by my side."

"Oh, Juliet, no wonder you are so moved when you have a case involving kids." Karen rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm alright, it was a while ago and even though the pain is still there, I've learned to go on."

Trying to change the subject, or rather just trying to take Juliet's mind off her own tattoo, Francine decided to say something.

"I have a tattoo, too."

They all looked at the quiet woman sitting beside them. Who would have thought someone like Francine McNab would have a tattoo.

"What and where is yours, Francine? Come on, show us," Marlowe said as she playfully pushed the younger woman.

"I have a tattoo of a black widow spider in a web and it is on my leg." Francine stood up and revealed the said tattoo right at the top of her thigh.

"Well who would have ever thought?" Juliet said and then turned to Karen. "What about you Karen, do you have a tattoo?"

"Actually, yes, I do." Standing up, Karen removed her shirt to reveal a very long winding snake that ran around her waist. Its tail started on her bottom and the head under her right breast."

"Wow, that's a long one." Francine said.

"I was young when I had it done, but I like it and so does my husband and that is all that matters to me."

"Here, here to that, oh," Marlowe said as she went to take a drink. "I'm out, any more to drink, Juliet?"

"We have two more bottles to go."

"Well, let's open them and finish them off."

And with that the girls had one more glass of wine before they all fell asleep where they sat.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	34. Dancing in the Rain

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** Two of the gang are totally drunk and end up being caught dancing in the street by the local news.**

**Chapter 34:**** Dancing in the Rain.**

Henry had just sat down to have his dinner and since he had been living on his own, he had gotten into the bad habit of eating while watching the evening news.

They were running through the highlights of the news and had just mentioned two people who got into trouble with the police the night before by dancing in the street.

"Well, that's a new one, it's usually singing in the rain," Henry said to the empty room.

Just then there was a knock on his front door. Henry wondered who it could be. It could be Shawn, but he doesn't knock and not too many people come around here at this time of night. Another knock brought a groan from Henry as he realised that he will have to get up and answer it.

"Whoever you are, you'd better have a good reason for knocking at my door at this time of night." Henry swung the door open and to his surprise, it was Shawn standing on the other side. Henry gave Shawn the once over. "What do you want?"

"Dad, I'm hurt. Can't I, your son, your only child, come and visit you without you thinking that I want something?"

"Shawn…I know you. You don't come here unless you want something and whatever it is this time, must be important, since you knocked instead of just walking in."

Henry watched as Shawn put a mocking look of shock on his face, yet, his eyes were on the TV that was still running.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing, what makes you think I did anything?"

"Shawn," Henry said as he pinched the bridge of his nose."

"I'm sorry I disturbed you; I'll let you go back to your dinner and see you later."

Henry eyed Shawn suspiciously but just let it go, for now anyway.

"Ok, Shawn, but whatever this is about, you know I will find out about it."

"I just wanted to see you, but no matter what I do you always think the worst. Bye, Dad."

"Goodnight, Shawn."

After watching Shawn climb onto his bike and ride away, Henry shut the door and returned to his dinner and the news, which was just about over as the sports section had come on. Henry sat there for a second thinking about what Shawn was up to before he picked up the remote control and started to rewind the tape he had just recorded the news on. He then pressed play.

After a few seconds, the newsman started to talk about the street dancers again.

"_Apparently these two men, who have had a bit too much to drink, decided to give a free show to anyone who wanted to watch, but the police were less impressed with their performance."_

The screen then moved in on the two men.

"Oh my god." He was watching Shawn and Gus dancing together in the middle of Main Street.

He then burst into laughter as he watched Lassiter try to restrain them. It was like watching the Keystone Cops in colour. No wonder Shawn had turned up. He didn't want Henry to see this. The only problem was that Shawn didn't know Henry recorded the news every night.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


End file.
